Where We Belong
by everymomentfadestoblack
Summary: Santana Lopez is popular, gorgeous, and a closet lesbian. Brittany Pierce is geeky, unconventually beautiful, and secretly in love with Santana. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: hello guys! I figured I would try my hand at a Brittana fic! I just had this idea in my head so I decided to go for it, I hope you like it! I would love to hear some opinions, let me know what could be better! Anyway, happy reading!)**

Santana Lopez walked into William McKinley High School ready to take on her senior year. She was co-captain of the cheerios and the hottest girl in school. Brittany Pierce is on her way to becoming her class valedictorian. While Brittany sat in honors college algebra she often daydreamed about going to Yale, singing in front of a huge audience, but mostly, she thought about Santana Lopez. Santana was the love of Brittney's life, only problem is that Santana has no idea she even exists, Brittany gave up the popularity route in order to the smarty pants route. Santana on the other hand, could care less about school work, or college, or even singing for the school glee club. Everything was in the background compared to her mission to become and stay the most popular girl in school. She has achieved the status her sophomore year, no doubt by sleeping with the entire varsity football team, now she just had to hold onto it for nine more months. Problem was, over the summer Santana had a revelation, she liked girls, not boys. No, Santana could not let such reputation destroying information out, he hard work to get to the top would be wasted and she would be left on the bottom. Santana knew she was better then that, her sexuality is private anyway, no one needs to know.

…

"Good morning principal Figgins" Brittney said when she walked into his office on Monday morning

"Brittany, good morning, I'm glad you could make it"

"Of course sir" Brittany nodded and took a seat in the plush leather chair on the other side of Figgins desk.

"I wanted to talk to about you graduation"

"Sir, it's not for over seven months" Brittany said, unsure of why he was talking to her about this now.

"I know Brittany, I wanted to inform you that you are in the running to be valedictorian" Figgins smiled

Brittany was mute; she didn't think she has a snowballs chance in hell of becoming valedictorian, not when she was up against Levi Daniels and Charlotte Jackson. Once she regained the ability to breathe, Brittany looked back to Figgins.

"How is that even possible?" Brittany had never been so confused in her life, and she took AP Calculus so that as saying something.

"You are carrying a 4.5 grade point average Brittany; if you keep up this work you could beat Charlotte and Levi."

"This is…. A lot to take in" Brittany said, staring down at her hands

"I'm aware Miss Pierce; just let it all sink in. I will talk to you at the end of the semester and let you know where you stand" Figgins stood up, walking towards the door, opening it.

"Thank you sir" she said as she walked out of the office and into the hallway

Brittany stood for a moment before she began squealing in excitement, she never in a million years thought she had a shot. Brittany wasn't paying any attention and before she knew it she collided with someone else, both of them falling to the floor.

"Watch it nerd, next time I'll go Lima Heights on your ass" Santana Lopez said as she brushed off her flawless cheerios skirt and continued walking. Brittany couldn't help but stare at her ass. Santana had been the object of Brittany's affection for years, ever since she walked in on her changing into her gym clothes in the 4th grade. Brittany always knew she was different, she knew that if she were normal she wouldn't rather look a pair of boobs then a nice pair of Pecs. The fact that Santana even acknowledged Brittany's existence, seeing that she was so low on the McKinley High food chain was a big deal. As soon as Santana was out of sight Brittany got up off the floor and pushed her glasses back up her face. As she was about to lean down to pick up her bag, Brittany's best friend, Blaine Anderson came up behind her. Brittany jumped from the unexpected tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry Britt! I didn't mean to scare you!" Blaine said, a slight smile on his face, Blaine was a sarcastic fuck sometimes but Brittany loved him. "So I saw you staring at Miss Lopez's ass, very discrete of you Britt"

"Blaine just shut up; shouldn't you be with Kurt in drama right now?" Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend, basically the love of Blaine's life.

"I should be, but it's not everyday your best friends gets told she's the possible valedictorian for your senior class" Blaine smiled

"Wait, how did you…."

"You ass dialed me, again." Blaine finished the sentence for her.

"Ugh I swear, I will never understand why phones have keyboards on the outside." Brittany said pulling her phone out of her pocket, turning it off.

"Brittany! Brittany!" a mousy little voice said coming up from the side of Brittany, she turned to see who it was and to her dismay it Charlotte Jackson.

"Shit" She whispered to Blaine before turning "Oh hey Charlotte!"

"Hey girl, Blaine" she nodded in Blaine's direction

"Charlotte" Blaine returned the nod.

Charlotte and Blaine had not been on good terms since the homecoming dance sophomore year when Charlotte caught Blaine making out with her date in a bedroom at the after party.

"So, did you hear, we are competitors for valedictorian" Charlotte said, Brittany could hear the smugness in her voice.

"Just heard, was on my way back to class actually, so, can we talk about this later?" Brittany asked, she had to get away from Charlotte before she said something she would regret

"Sure thing, see you later babe!" she said skipping off toward the science rooms.

"See you later babe" Blaine mocked as they started walking again. "Anyway, Back to what I was saying, so Santana's ass….."

Brittany gave Blaine a slight punch on the arm, and he rubbed it with ferocity.

"that's that you get, and don't talk so loud, if anyone find out I'm" she lowered her vice to a whisper "gay" she raised her voice again "I'll go from being socially invisible to that one gay girl, you and Kurt are the only one's who know and I would like to keep it that way"

"I'm just saying, if you're not careful with your staring, you're going to give yourself away." Blaine said, he was completely serious this time

"Thank you for the advice Blaine, insightful as always, anyway I should get to class, I'll see you after school" Brittany waved as she changed her direction and headed towards AP English Composition. If Brittany watched herself and kept working hard she would get out of high school as the valedictorian and without anyone knowing her little secret, besides, the only person she wants, she'll never have…. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: whoa so I guess you guys like this! Thank you for all the reviews and stuff they mean so much, and that also make me want to write so here is chapter 2 for you! I hope you like it; I have big plans in store for Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce so I hope you guys stick around! 3)**

Brittany floated through the rest of her day without incident, that was until she got to AP Government. Levi had this class with Brittany, the worst part of it all wasn't that he was he competition it was that he had a massive crush on her. Brittany had made it a habit of ignoring him throughout the day, but today, he was persistent.

"Pshhh, Brittany" he tapped on her shoulder "Brittany"

"I'm trying to learn here Levi, what do you want?" Brittany's tone came out bitchier then she intended, but she didn't bother to apologize

"So did you hear about valedictorian?" Brittany wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his smug expression.

"Yep, this morning" Brittany wasn't trying to be a bitch but she had been dealing with Levi like this for years, it was getting old.

"Nervous?"

"I'll kick you ass, you be ready for it" Brittany said in her most teasing voice.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty" Levi said as he leaned back in his seat and refocused on class, Brittany hated flirting with him but it was the only way to get him off her back. Class ended almost as quickly as it began and Brittany was free for the day. She grabbed her bag and her newly issued copy of the class textbook and headed out to the parking lot to wait by Blaine's car, he drove her home everyday. Blaine came running out a few minutes later, he was being chased by Kurt, who upon arrival at the car pushed Blaine against the car and started kissing him. Brittany had to look away, since she walked in on them having sex a couple weeks ago it makes Brittany cringe when they are allover each other like that. She turned away from the scene only to be met with one even worse; Santana was across the parking lot, her tongue down her boyfriend Justin's throat. Brittany could not handle either of the scenes around her so she just quickly got into Blaine's car and waited. Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and got into the car. They drove home, chatting about nothing in particular. Once Brittany arrived home she was grateful to just have her bed. She was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when a loud knock on her door knocked her out of it. She cleared her throat.

"Come in" she coughed.

Brittany's mom, Anna Pierce walked her, her graceful blond hair in a stylish up do. She walked in and took a seat on the end of Brittany's bed, seeing as she was still in her dress clothes, Brittany assumed she had just returned from the party she had gone too at the law firm where she worked.

"I heard about valedictorian." Her mother said generally

"Where did you…" Brittany was starting to get weirded out, she hadn't told anyone about it personally and it suddenly seemed like everyone knew.

"Farrah Jackson told me"

"Of course she did" Charlotte's mother would take any opportunity to brag about her precious Charlotte, only this time it included Brittany directly. "Don't get your hopes up, I'm pretty sure Levi has it in bag"

"Don't think that way honey, besides, I told Farrah that you were going to kick Charlotte's ass, do me proud honey" both woman began to laugh and her mother leaned in to hug her.

"Thanks mom" Brittany said as her mother left the room

"Anytime baby girl, get some sleep"

Brittany got up after her mother was gone and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She lied awake for a few minutes and thought about life, her future, but, mostly about Santana. Brittany drifted off to sleep, dreams of her beautiful Santana filling her head.

…

The next morning, Brittany was up at 7:30 AM and out the door by 7:45 waiting at the curb for Blaine to pick her up. He was, of course, late as always. He sped up to the curb at 7:55 AM and Brittany got in. They made it to school in time but Brittany had to run to her locker then to AP Economics. In the frenzy that was her morning she almost didn't hear the announcement for her to go see her counselor over the intercom. Brittany sighed, she felt like she never was in class anymore, just randomly scattered in different school offices. Brittany made her way to the counselor's office; she lightly knocked on Ms. Pillsbury's door.

"Come in" She looked up and smiled at Brittany "Hello Brittany, please have a seat"

Brittany obliged and took a seat "ok so Brittany was looking over your high school repot, along with Charlotte's and Levi's and I hate to say it but your lacking something they both have, community service"

She was right, Brittany never had time to do community service, she always had other things to do. She knew the day would come that it would come back and bit her in the ass.

"Oh, so does this mean that I'm out…." Brittany couldn't finish the thought before held up her hand, stopping her.

"Oh heavens no Brittany! You're the front runner as of now, which is why I called you in here, I have an idea how you can get those community service points and also help out your fellow man"

"I'm all ears"

"Tutoring. You're the smartest person in this school Brittany, and I have the perfect person for you to help, I think you could really get through to them" nodded, pleased with herself.

"Who is it?"

"You have to agree first, you can't back out on them, no matter how much of a lost cause you think they are"

Brittany considered the offer, before she would have said no but now that she knew she had a really good shot at becoming valedictorian her entire perspective changed.

"I'll do it."

"Fabulous, I'll set it all up for you and get back to you with the schedule."

Brittany got up and headed towards the door as she was about to walk out she remember.

"Oh, so who is that I have to tutor?"

took a moment before looking up at Brittany with a smile on her face before she spoke again, saying two simple words that made Brittany regret saying yes.

"Santana Lopez"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: here is the 3rd chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! They meet next chapter… formally I mean. Enjoy! If you have any questions or ideas for this story please feel free to let me know! And yes, I did jump on the Anderberry train, it's like crack to me, Blaine and Rachel as siblings just makes sense!) **

"San...Santana Lo...Pez?" Brittany stuttered, oh god, one on one time with Santana did not fit into her plan of invisibility.

"Yes, I know she seems difficult but I think you can give her the push she needs" smiled, it was getting kind of obnoxious.

"But, I…"

"You said yes already Brittany, you can't back out now. I'll have your schedule sent to you and Santana by the end of the day" she nodded and returned to her work

Brittany decided not to push the subject anymore and left the office, closing the door behind her. Brittany didn't know what to do, now she was stuck giving tutoring to Santana, her only hope was if Santana decided to blow it off, and then she would be free and clear. Brittany knew that it wouldn't work that way, she knew that someone up there would have Santana show up just to torture her. Just as had promised during fifth period AP Biology she showed up and handed her the schedule. The following day would be the first day they meet, after school in the library. Brittany had to talk to someone about this, and the only one who knew about her problem was Blaine. So, in the spirit of best friendship, Brittany forced Blaine to let her spend the night. Blaine drove her home quickly to gather her things and they were off to the Anderson household, which was also the Berry household. Blaine's sister Rachel was the lead of the school Glee Club, The New Directions; she was also the biggest diva Brittany had ever met. It had been a few months since Brittany had spent the night at Blaine's, most of the time Blaine went over to her house since Anna usually worked until the wee hours of the morning. Blaine and Rachel's dads, or at least one of them was usually always around. Brittany and Blaine entered the house to some rather loud music and one of the dads screaming.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN RIGHT NOW" Leroy Berry said as he stormed thorough the living room and down the hall into Rachel's room.

He turned it off and walked back into the living room when he finally noticed Blaine and Brittany.

"Brittany dear! It's been so long, how nice to see you!" Leroy hugged her and she hugged back

"It's has, sorry I haven't been over in a while, Blaine just loves it at my place. Where is Hiram today? "

"Working late, he has big contract that he's working on" Hiram smiled, suddenly Rachel's loud music started again and he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me" he yelled over the music before disappearing back down the hallway.

Blaine and Brittany headed down the opposite hallway to Blaine's room and shut to door.

"God, Rachel has been such a bitch lately" Blaine said flopping down on his bead next to Brittany.

"She's stressed out, her NYADA audition is soon" Brittany said, Blaine had a tendency of not paying mush attention to his sister life.

"Can we not talk about her, tell me what your problem is" he flipped over onto his stomach and faced Brittany

"It's Santana; called me into the office and said I needed to do some community service if I want to be valedictorian. So she said she has someone for me to tutor but I had to agree before she told me who it was…"

"And let me guess, the person is Santana" Blaine said nodding.

"Yeah" Brittany said

"Well, I don't really know what to say, it seems that your stuck"

Just as Brittany was going to reply a loud knock came at Blaine's door, they didn't wait for a reply before entering, it was Rachel.

"Blaine, dad wants to know what you want on your pizza…. Oh, hi Brittany"

"Hey Rachel"

"Onions and bacon on half do the 2nd half green olives for Britt" Blaine said, looking to Brittany for assurance, she nodded her head.

"Ok" Rachel left quickly, lately she and Blaine didn't talk much.

"Like I was saying, I think your stuck with this, when is the first session?"

"Tomorrow after school, that is if she even shows up, I'm hoping she doesn't so I don't have to go through with it" Brittany was so nervous that she was biting her nails.

"Britt if it's making you this nervous just tell Santana how you feel"

"Blaine, are we talking about the same person here? Santana Lopez, cheer co-captain, dating the quarterback…. She is as straight as they come"

"You never know, maybe she's a predatory gay or something"

Brittany responded to that comment by hit Blaine over the head with a pillow. They both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Blaine, I'm seriously screwed, all I'm going to want to do is stare at her and imagine myself nibbling on her neck and running my hands…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Britt, calm down, unless you want me to tell you about mine and Kurt's sex life I suggest you stop" Blaine winked

"Please god no, I already walked in on you two in action, I don't need the details too."

A loud yell of their names came from the kitchen, signaling the arrival of the pizza. They both started to get off the bed.

"But really Britt, you can handle anything, I know you. A little crush should be no problem… just suppress your emotions." Blaine said as he walked out of the room in front of Brittany.

Brittany hung back for a moment, this wasn't a crush, Brittany was pretty sure that she was legitimately in love with Santana… what Blaine didn't understand is that Brittany's greatest struggle in life was her emotions. If she didn't figure them out by 4 PM tomorrow she would be in a very awkward situation in front of the one person she couldn't afford to make a fool of herself in front of.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: hey guys! sorry this is late! i've had stuff to do for school and i was also writing my other 2 stories so this one kind just was put on the back burner. anyway i hope you enjoy... i tried to stop myself from doing it but i wrote like 4 chapters that will be towards the end of the story and i honestly cannot wait for you guys to read them! ok so enjoy, review, and don't worry, Santana won't be a bitch forever :)**

Brittany was on auto pilot until she was actually sitting there the following day at a study table waiting for Santana to show up. Brittany had never been so nervous in her entire life, not even when she was one word away from winning the state spelling bee in 8th grade. She fiddled with her pen for awhile as she waited for Santana, and since she hadn't shown up yet at around 4:30 Brittany thanked her lucky stars and began to pack up. Suddenly, someone entered the library loudly, the door slamming shut behind them, Brittany looked up and to her dismay it was Santana. Santana looked around confused, Brittany realized it as because she had no idea who she even was. Brittany considered remaining mute and just let Santana leave, but, she couldn't do that. She had t at least try and handle Santana so she rose up her left hand reluctantly and waved it. Santana noticed and rolled her eyes before walking over and roughly pulling the chair across from Brittany. Brittany opened up her book and notebook as Santana sat down on the chair she pulled out.

"Look here Brittany, that is your name right?"

Brittany was about the answer when Santana put her hand up, signaling for her to stop talking.

"Oh that's right, I actually don't care. I need you to help me pass history, which I personally think is the most useless subject on earth. Nobody is to know about this arrangement, luckily, none of my friends are even aware that this school has a library so we should be safe here. You are not to speak to me outside of these four walls, d I make myself clear?"

Brittany was actually astonished at how big of a bitch Santana really was, but for some fucked up reason, it actually turned Brittany on. For the rest of the session Brittany attepted to teach an obviously disinterested Santana about the causes of World War I, but, it was no use. Santana continued to text with a scowl on her face, shooting Brittany a look every so often. Brittany spent the rest of the time doing her homework and frequently finding her eyes wandering to Santana's ample chest. The session flew by unbeknownst to Brittany who wasn't aware until Santana quickly got up and left without so much as a nod in goodbye. Brittany sighed and began to pack up her books, she was not looking forward to three meeting a week until the end of year. She had to figure something out, and she had to do it fast.

…

Brittany got behind the wheel of her car and was on her way home when she heard the sudden sound of "I Kissed a Girl", which could only mean one thing, Blaine was calling.

She grabbed the phone off the seat beside her and flipped it open.

"Sorry you must have the wrong number, the Lima sex shop is a 5 at the end not a 6"

Blaine burst into hysterical laughter on the other end; it took a few moments for him to get his breathing under control.

"The fact that you know that is frightening. Anyway, I was calling to invite you over for a midweek sleepover, the dad's are away so they said Rach and I can each have someone stay over…. Plus I want all the details on you session with Miss Lopez

"Sure, I'd love too. I'll just head home grab some stuff, call my mom and I'll be over within the hour" Brittany didn't need long to consider it, since Blaine was more often then not with Kurt she jumped at any opportunity with him she could.

…

After returning home packing an overnight bag and calling her mom to inform her of the evenings plans and leaving, Brittany was pulling into the Anderson-Berry driveway. She didn't even bother knocking when she reached the front door, she just pushed it open. Brittany was met with the scene of Rachel and Mercedes on the couch watching Rent with Blaine at the kitchen table trying to finish homework.

"Blaine, Brittany's here" Rachel said quickly, Blaine snapped up and around, a expression of relief crossing his face.

Blaine pointed towards the bedroom and Brittany nodded. They both entered the room and Blaine slammed the door behind him before hopping on the bed to join Brittany.

"So, details, now."

"Blaine, nothing really happened. I tried to teach her and she wasn't the slightest bit interested in what I had to say. She texted the entire time." Brittany shook her head sadly

"And what did you do?"

"My homework….. And I may have casually kept staring at her boobs….." Brittany shrugged, a look of disbelief crossed Blaine's face.

"Brittany! Oh my god, for someone who doesn't want to get caught you sure are making it obvious."

"I know…. God she is gorgeous…. The fact that she's a huge bitch is kind of a turn on for me…" Brittany laid her face in her hands "but I have a feeling this arrangement won't last long, she doesn't care''

"Brittany she doesn't care because she thinks she can walk all over you, make her show you respect. Tell her that if she doesn't want to be helped then you will inform Ms. Pillsbury. Start standing up for yourself Britt, inside you lurks a beast"

Brittany considered what Blaine said and nodded, he was right. Santana wasn't going to just respect her out of nowhere, as far as Santana Lopez was concerned Brittany didn't matter and never would because she wasn't popular. Brittany hardly even registered on the McKinley High food chain; she had to demand the respect both she and Blaine knew she deserved. Only problem was that Brittany had the same amount of courage as a field mouse, which in translation meant basically none. Nonetheless Brittany nodded in agreement to appease Blaine. She was about to talk again when Mercedes came barging into the room unannounced.

"Blaine, your sister refuses to sing Don't You Want Me on karaoke revolution unless it's with you…. Can you please come… we need it to move on in the game" Mercedes did her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"I….. Fine, just one song." Blaine said getting up from the bed, joined but Brittany a few moments later.

They meant to stay for one song but ended up spending all night playing, poorly dancing, and laughing. Honestly for those few precious hours Brittany forgot about everything that was making her sick to her stomach, and she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: sorry abut late updates I have finals and stuff so I haven't had much time. I have been getting a lot of comments about length, I know they are pretty short but I'm still new to this whole fic writing thing s just bear with me as I try and teach myself. I have good things in store for them the next few chapters. Anyway, enjoy) **

Brittany left her car at Blaine's the next morning and opted to just ride with Blaine, Rachel, and Mercedes. They foursome was out of the house quite early so they decided that they would go to The Lima Bean for some caffeine. They got to The Lima Bean rather quickly due to unusual lack of traffic, but hey, the weren't complaining. They got out of the car quickly and walked in. After getting there coffees and Rachel's smoothie they decided that with a half hour before school they would sit then head for the WMHS. They talked about what happened the previous night and made plans to do it again soon when suddenly someone walked in that ruined Brittany's day. Santana sauntered in, her idiot boyfriend's arm slung around her waist and her group of minions behind her. Brittany hid her face behind her hair and got up, pushing Blaine out of his chair and taking it. Blaine shook his head and walked to the other side of the table taking Brittany's chair.

"Now, was that for a reason or…." Blaine stopped midsentence as Brittany pushed her head back slightly. "Oh, Britt you have to stop… when do you see her again?"

Brittany let out a deep breath. "After school."

"We're going to hit the bathroom before we head to school" Rachel said as she and Mercedes got up.

Blaine and Brittany smiled and nodded in their direction before returning to their conversation.

"Tell her what I told you to tell her, show her that you're not going to let her walk all over you. Brittany you have more power over her then you think you do." Blaine said standing up and pushing in his chair as Rachel and Mercedes came back

The group pushed in their chairs and went out to the car and headed off to school for the day that Brittany knew would be not only uneventful, but also torturous as Brittany waited for her next session with Santana.

…

After a long, dreadful day Brittany was happy to be at her favorite place in the school, the library. She had a solid half-hour until her session with Santana, so she decided to catch up on some reading. Forty-five minutes later Santana wandered into the library completely unaware or not caring that she was late and was wasting Brittany's time. As soon as she sat down she pulled her phone out and began to text.

"Ok, so um, let's start with the Great Depression" Brittany said as she took out her worn copy of the US history textbook.

She flipped to the start of the Great Depression chapter and waited for Santana to do that same, but, she of course didn't. Brittany was a crossroads, she could spend the session the way she did yesterday, or, she could take Blaine advice, grow a pair, and convey how very serious she was. Brittany decided to take option two, it was do this now or have Santana walk all over her all year. She got up and roughly pushed her chair in, Santana's head snapped up, her face screamed confusion.

"Where do you think you're going Barbara?" Santana said spinning towards Brittany in her chair.

Brittany spun around with her best angry expression on her face.

"First of all, It's Brittany. Second of all, I'm not going to sit here and be verbally abused by you. You obviously have no interest in learning this so I'm not going to waste my time anymore. I'll just go tell Ms. Pillsbury that we tried but it just didn't work." Brittany started to walk off quickly but was stopped midway to the door by Santana's hand on her shoulder; it sent a shiver down her spine. Santana pulled her around and looked her dead in the eye; Brittany had to restrain herself from grabbing Santana and kissing her hard.

"Look, I'm sorry…. Truth is I'm embarrassed at how bad I am at school and history is the worst of the worst. I want your help….. Please just… give me a chance. You are my only hope at graduating Brittany" Santana said

Brittany considered walking away but couldn't because A.) Santana seemed genuinely sorry and B.) The way she was looking into her eyes could melt Brittany's soul. She reluctantly and slightly nodded.

"Ok, I'll give you one more shot, but you have to come to the next session ready to learn or I'm done"

"I understand," Santana said returning to her phone for the remaining five minutes.

Brittany wasn't sure if Santana was being honest about really trying or not but Brittany was willing to give her a shot.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: hey guys, not much to say… I got bored after my finals so I write so that's why you have an update so soon! This is the longest chapter I've written yet so I hope you like! I believe it's at 1,350 words, maybe a bit less. Anyway, let me know what you think and enjoy!)**

Later that night, Brittany was on the verge of falling asleep on her economics homework when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Her head snapped up at the vibration and rolled over to pull the phone out; she looked at the caller ID

_Blaine3 _

She sighed opening the phone and bring it to her ear in one quick motion.

"So, rumor has it that you and Santana had quite the sexual charged stare down in the library this afternoon. Care to elaborate?" Blaine asked questioningly.

"You know you woke me up asshole… wait, what are you talking about?" Brittany's face twisted into confusion "where did you hear such a thing?"

"I am very resourceful, especially when it comes to my dear Britt's love life. So, seriously, what went down? As much as I'd like to believe you shoved your tongue down her throat, it's not really your style." Blaine replied, Brittany could hear Rachel singing in the background.

"I took your advice and stood up and to her; I told her that if she was going to waste my time and her's then I would just tell Ms. Pillsbury that it didn't work out" Brittany said, sitting up and crossing her legs

"And?" Blaine said questioningly on the line.

"And she said ok, she said she would try harder next session" Brittany said, Blaine began to chuckle on the other end.

"You believe her? This is Santana Lopez we're talking about Britt; she lied about her grandmother dying to get out of her math final sophomore year" Blaine chuckled, he always thought that was both the greatest thing ever and the worst thing ever.

"I know Blaine, but she seemed genuine… at least a little bit…. I'll give her a shot and if it doesn't work then she's on her own." Brittany shrugged even though she knew that Blaine couldn't see her.

"I guess its life Britt, when is the next session?"

"Friday" she said, her voice not as hopeless as it was the last time she and Blaine had this talk.

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to bed. Am I picking you up in the morning?"

"No, it's not like you haven't been every morning since you got your license, nope, not at all." Brittany quipped, trying to sound sarcastic.

"You're funny, I can't contain my laughter. I'll see you in the morning" Blaine said hanging up the phone.

Brittany did the same, and then got up to plug her phone onto the charger before returning to her bed. She closed her economics book and put it away, it could wait until study hall tomorrow. She stripped down to her bra and underwear before getting into bed. She laid still for awhile, just thinking, until she fell asleep. Just as she predicted her dreams were of Santana.

…

Brittany was standing on the curb in front of her house waiting for Blaine the next morning. He showed up right on time, but today wasn't normal. Something was up and Blaine was silent, Brittany wasn't sure if she should ask or not.

"Are you ok Blaine?" she reluctantly asked.

Blaine ignored her and kept driving until they arrived at school.

"I'll talk to you at lunch ok" Blaine said walking off quickly, leaving Brittany alone and confused in the parking lot.

…

Brittany walked into the cafeteria a few hours later and walked to her and Blaine's usual table, where Blaine was sitting with his head in his hands. Brittany took the seat across form Blaine and pulled out a bag of baby carrots and a soda.

"Spill Anderson."

"I had a fight with Kurt last night after I hung up with you" Blaine said distantly

"What about?" Brittany asked as she placed her elbows on the table and bit into a baby carrot.

"The fall musical, we got into a fight over me wanting him to be Tony"

"I thought that you wanted to be Tony" Brittany put the rest of the carrot in her mouth

"I did… until they cast Rachel as Maria" Blaine sighed "that's the one downfall of your sister being a performer as well"

"Well, that's awkward. Blaine, go talk to him, face to face, you guys love each other; it's stupid to fight over something so pointless." Brittany brought her bottle of Dr. Pepper to her mouth, taking a gulp, as Blaine got up from the seat across for her.

"Where are you going? I didn't mean now, I meant after school" Brittany said quickly before Blaine walked away

"Why waste another minute away from him? I'll see you after school ok" Blaine said power walking off towards the auditorium where Kurt would most likely be.

Brittany sat alone with her carrots and soda for awhile until someone sat down across from her. Brittany expected it was Blaine so she didn't bother looking up before speaking.

"Done with Kurt already? I figured he'd have you against a wall in the dressing rooms by now"

"Kurt…. As in Hummel? Cute yes, but not my type, besides, isn't he gay? "The voice didn't belong to Blaine, it belonged to Santana

Brittany's head shot up and her face instinctively twisted into one of confusion

"You ok Bar… I mean Brittany; I'm going to call you Britt. It's less of a mouth full."

"Um… ok, but Santana, what are you doing here?"

"It's lunch Britt, this is the cafeteria" Santana said matter-of-factly

"I'm aware of that; I mean why are you sitting with me?" Brittany twisted the top off of her bottle of soda.

Santana was about to reply when Charlotte walked up to the table, placing her hand down flat on the table.

"Pierce" she said looking over at Brittany "and what are you doing here Lopez? Don't you have to go blow someone?"

Charlotte and Santana were friends all though middle school, but once they hit high school and Charlotte was put in all honors and Santana in regulars, they had a huge falling out. Ever since when the girls talked it was one of them calling the other a slut, and frankly, Brittany didn't want to be dragged into their issues

"What do you need Charlotte?" Brittany asked, annoyance rose in her voice.

"Just a friendly reminder that you have a huge Calc test tomorrow. Wouldn't want to blow it a ruin your chances of valedictorian right? Toodles babes, oh you too whore" Charlotte said walking off back towards her table of followers who actually thought that Charlotte was worth something.

"Stupid bitch" Brittany mumbled under her breath and rolling her eyes before returning her gaze to Santana.

"Didn't take you for the cursing type Britt… anyway now that the snooty bitch is gone, I'll get to my point. Turns out the football team has mandatory tutoring sessions in the library everyday from now on, so you're going to have to find us another place to do that tutoring thing because my friends can't know about any of this, the tutoring or that I'm being seen in public with you"

"But you're in public with me now?"

"No no Britt, I'm talking about in front of people who actually matter" Santana smiled "The only people who eat inside are losers and squares, so were fine"

Brittany rolled her eyes as Santana took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it into Brittany's hand

"Text me the new location, thanks Britt" Santana walked off, her ass swaying side to side had Brittany's full attention.

She had to find a new place for them to have tutoring sessions and she had to find it fast. Brittany looked down at the piece of paper, well, this wasn't the exact way she pictured herself getting Santana's number, but, it was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: hello all! Sorry for the scarcity of my updates, I'm graduating soon so I have all these senior activities and such, so just bear with me! I hope you enjoy. Would you guys be opposed to me kind of speeding this up and fast forwarding a bit because at this rate, I'll never get this story done and Britt and San won't hook up until we all have gray hair! So anyway just give me your opinions on this, I have great idea's for them! Ok so enjoy and reviews are wonderful!)**

Brittany was in pickle, no, not a sweet pickle, a sour pickle. Santana dropped the bomb on her at lunch earlier in the day that she had to find a new location for their tutoring. Brittany didn't understand why Santana felt it was necessary to hide that fact that she as being tutored from everyone. Brittany flopped down on her bed about an hour after school ended, her homework laid abandoned in the corner. This is not as easy of a task as one would think since most of the classrooms had already been claimed this far into the year. It had taken Ms. Pillsbury hours to convince the librarian to let them in. Brittany sighed hard and pulled her phone out dialing Blaine quickly and effortlessly.

"Hey Britt" he said as he answered the phone on its 3rd ring, "can you hold on one sec?" he said quickly before Brittany heard him put his hand over the speaker to muffle him, but it only did so much.

"_Kurt, stop that! Brittany's on the….. Oh GOD yes..." _

Brittany rolled her eyes at the scene playing out on the other end of the line, and although one of them was hooking up and in love with someone who actually returned the feelings, she couldn't help but wish she had what Kurt and Blaine had.

"Britt, I have to call you back, bye" Blaine said quickly before hanging up and then the line went dead on Brittany's end.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Brittany?" Anna Pierce yelled through the house, Brittany had forgotten her mother would be home for a few hours at a reasonable time for the first time in months. "Come down here and help me with these groceries"

Brittany rolled off her bed and slipped on her favorite pair of red sandals and trudged down the stairs. An hour and about a hundred bags later, Brittany and her mom sat at the dining room table talking and drinking tea.

"So that's when I told him he better find a new lawyer because I won't have any of this nonsense messing with the case." Anna nodded, feeling accomplished "but that's enough about me, how are you honey?"

"Fine, just coasting through school… actually, well you know how I have to tutor for my community service. Well Santana, the girl I tutor her boy friend now tutors in the library so now I'm stuck trying to find a new place for the study sessions because she doesn't want anyone to know" Brittany sighed, it felt good getting it off her chest.

Anna considered this for a moment then smiled slightly.

"Why not do it here? I'm never around so it will be quiet for you guys."

"I don't really know if I want her in our house mom….." Brittany said

"Britt, just tell her you'll be tutoring here from now on." Anna said getting up "I need to go to sleep; I need to be up early tomorrow before four." She planted a small kiss on her daughters head before heading towards the stairs.

"Hey mom" Brittany said turning in her chair towards the stairs "Thanks"

"Anytime honey" she said before continuing up the stairs for the night.

Brittany sat in the dim light of the kitchen for a few minutes and finished her tea before heading up the stairs herself and back into her room. She plopped herself on the bed and fished Santana's number out of her pocket, quickly entering the digits into her phone nd pressing save. She hesitated for a few moments before opening a new text, then hesitated again, trying to figure out what to write.

_Santana, I couldn't find anywhere to set up tutoring so we are going to have to do it at my house. The address is 453 Harper Lane; meet me here at 4:00 tomorrow after school. _

After reading it over four or five times Brittany finally decided to press send. She hooked the phone up to the charger and then decided to just do her homework in study hall and go to bed.

…

The next morning Brittany awoke to Blaine bouncing on her bed like a giddy 5 year old.

"Hey hey Brittany, wakey wakey its time for another glorious Friday" Blaine said bounding a little harder then before.

Brittany sighed heavily and pulled her pillow over her head, wanting Blaine to just go away so she could sleep some more. She finally decided he wasn't going to eave so she just sat up.

"Well, if I hadn't been on the phone with you I still would have known you got laid last night based on how cheery you are today." Brittany said smiling and Blaine blushed, his face turning tomato red.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells" he winked, standing up from the bed. "Now I'm going to go get an apple from the fridge, be dressed and downstairs in ten, I have a quiz retake this morning" Blaine said leaving quickly and shutting the door behind him.

Brittany was not in the mood to care at all what she looked like so she simple threw on a shirt and shorts and put her hair up in a quick ponytail before heading down stairs.

"Well, that was fast" Blaine said with his mouth full of apple.

"Well I aim to please you know. Come on, let's go"

They went out and got into Blaine's car, heading towards another long day at WMHS

...

Brittany arrived home late that after noon due to being cornered on her way out to the car by Levi, who flirted shamelessly with her. She got way in record time, saying that Blaine was waiting, but the little sidetrack meant that they got stuck in the traffic of all the kids leaving the school. So she arrived home at 4:10, and surprisingly Santana was already parked in her driveway. Brittany scrambled out of the car, quickly waving goodbye to Blaine, who gave her a small wink before driving off. Brittany approached Santana's car and knocked on the window, Santana nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Really Britt? I almost pissed myself" Santana said opening the door to her car and getting out

"Sorry… about that and about being late" She unlocked the door and they entered the house.

"Nice place you here, big difference from my place over in LHA" Santana nodded in approval of everything around her.

"Yeah, it's great… um, so we can do this down here or in my room…. It's totally up to you"

"Here is fine, that way I can get out of here faster." Santana took a seat at the table and Brittany got them some sodas before sitting down as well.

"Ok so let's start with what caused the First World War…" Brittany said

She got Santana to pay attention for about half of the session which was a huge improvement from their previous one. Brittany smiled at the thought that she was actually getting though to Santana, at least a little bit.

At the end of the session Santana didn't hurry out the door like she said she would, she remained seated…

"So Britt, I'm dying to see your room" at those last two words Brittany turned into a tomato, Santana Lopez, the girl of her dreams, wanted to see her room.

"Um, maybe next time" Brittany improvised "My mom is going to be here soon so I need to get dinner ready" Brittany prayed that her lying was convincing.

"Hm, well shame, next time then. Cya Britt" Santana said as she walked out the door.

Brittany closed it quickly behind her and then leaned her back against it, breathing deeply. She wanted to show Santana her room, really she did, but then she would have to resist the urge to throw her on the bed and ravage her… she couldn't do that though, because unfortunately Santana was straight. Or, so she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: hey guys, not much to say... here is chapter 8! I hope you guys don't think I sped it up too much... I don't know let me know what you think!)**

The warm months cam and went, and before long a nice blanket of snow covered the ground in Lima. Brittany and Santana had been having sessions at Brittany's house for a little less then 4 months, and in that short amount of time they grew completely comfortable with each other. Anna even met Santana, and she adored her. Brittany got to know the real Santana, the one that hid beneath her tough, bitchy exterior. She was actually really smart, she just needed a push, and that was exactly what Brittany did for her. Now a straight a C student, not only was Santana's spot on the cheerios safe, she was also on track to graduate. Studying and tutoring actually became Santana's favorite part of the week, she would go to Brittany's house for a few hours three days a week and they would do all her work, not only history anymore (which to be honest became Santana's favorite subject rather quickly.) Santana even introduced Brittany to her friends, well, two of them, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans. (The introduction she used was "she's not really a huge square!") Quinn didn't care for her, but Brittany and Sam got along surprisingly well, discovering a mutual love of music.

…

Brittany's car slid along the road as she drove to Blaine's house on a Tuesday afterschool for one of there new rituals, weekday sleepovers. Rather then work they sat around and talked about Brittany's progress with Santana and about Blaine's relationship with Kurt. It was starting to softly snow away when Brittany got out of the car, grabbing her bag and running towards the front door to get out of the cold as quick as possible. She might have banged the door down in order to get inside.

"Blaine, open the door! It's fucking freezing out here" Brittany yelped

Blaine finally opened the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning as she shut it behind Brittany.

"You fell asleep I see" Brittany said as she walked the familiar route to Blaine's room. Once inside she dropped her bag and dropped down on the bed, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Yeah well, Kurt had me lifting sets for him all morning, I needed a cat nap"

"Yeah yeah yeah, a likely story" Brittany winked at her best friend "anyway what is on the agenda tonight?"

"Um, yeah well let's start with how are things with Santana?" Blaine winked and sat down next to Brittany on the bed.

"Ugh, Blaine. They are… fine I guess, haven't made any progress" Brittany let out a sigh and began to bit her thumb nail, a habit that emerged when she was complacent.

"Brittany as I do recall she introduced you to her friends, which seems like progress to me." Blaine used that smug tone that made Brittany want to punch her best friend.

"Well yeah, friendship progress, not romantic progress. The more time I spend with her, the more obvious that she's straight it is, but also I fall for her more every time I'm with her." Brittany hated the fact that Santana was everything she ever wanted because she would never be hers, at least not in the way Brittany wanted.

"Brittany, you are so angsty, just grab her and be like, 'Santana, I love you, now, I will ravage you'" Blaine wrapped his arms around himself and began making kissing noises.

"first of all," Brittany said, punching her best friend in the arm to make him stop "I would never say that, and just fyi, if that's what you say to Kurt then I have no idea how you two are still together"

"Kurt likes my dorkiness, besides, my sexy surpasses my dorky" Blaine motioned his hands up and down in front of his body.

Brittany smacked him with a pillow and he actually fell off the bed from the force.

"Really Brittany, really?" he said standing up and jumping on top of her on the bed

A wrestling match between the two started to ensue, it was pretty heated until the bedroom door flew open and Hiram Anderson-Berry stood with his hand over his eyes.

"Um, Blaine if this is you questioning your sexuality again I would rather you not do it in my house" Brittany laughed at this because Hiram had no idea that Brittany had absolutely no interest in boys.

"No father, that is not the case, just trying to teach Britt a lesson, what do you need anyway?" Blaine asked, jumping off Brittany and sitting up.

"Oh right, I came in here for a reason. Leroy and I are off the night, don't cause too much trouble… and Blaine, watch your sister and Mercedes. You know how they can get."

"Will do dad, have a nice date." Blaine winked at his father and Hiram rolled his eyes before exiting the room.  
>"So, how are you and Kurt?" Brittany asked hopeful that Blaine wouldn't talk about heir sex life.<p>

"fine, although I'm starting to think he only keeps me around to help him move sets" Blaine laughed, "But really, we're great… happy. This is why you need to make a move on Santana soon. Two words for you Britt: double and dates"

"I'm not making a move Blaine… she's straight. But…. If things were going to happen, I'm not going to say no." Brittany shrugged "but nothing will." She quickly added.

"Oh Brittany, you have so much to learn." Blaine said throwing his arm over her best friends shoulder. It was a nice moment while it lasted but quickly ended when Blaine heard a glass breaking from the direction of the kitchen.

"RACHEL" he yelled before getting up and rushing off, Brittany followed… being occupied by anything other then her thoughts would be best.

…

Later that week Brittany and Santana had a study session. Santana arrived promptly after school and headed up to Brittany's room to get situated while the other girl got them sodas. When Brittany entered her room Santana was already spread out with her notes and book open. They quickly got down to studying the end of WWII, this was Brittany's favorite part of history.

"So, Hitler and his wife killed themselves together?" Santana asked

"Basically, the Soviets were going to kill them anyway, so they just decided to die on their own terms." Brittany nodded, her feet playing with the headboard behind her.

"Kind of romantic if you think about it….. And, you know, forget about all the genocide stuff" Santana took the book from Brittany's grasp and continued to read.

"Like Romeo and Juliet… with a Nazi Germany twist" Brittany laughed, Santana soon joined her, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder as she laughed.

"I don't know Britt, sometimes I wish I could hang out with you here all the time. Everything at your house is perfect and nice and clean, the polar opposite of my entire existence." Santana sat up and leaned back against Brittany's headboard, Brittany rolled over so she was on her back looking up at Santana.

"Big difference from when we first met, you hated me, like really hated me."

"I'm sorry about that, I was embarrassed and in denial about high school actually ending… I didn't realize until I met you that none of this" Santana tugged on her Cheerios top "matters after high school." Santana sighed and Brittany nodded in understanding, both of them smiling.

The girl's eyes wandered towards each others, and when they finally locked the smiles disappeared from their faces. Before either girl knew that hit them Santana was leaning down to connect her lip to Brittany's, the girls lips collided passionately. Santana's lips tasted exactly like Brittany imagined, like mint and honey, maybe even slightly better then she imagined. It wasn't long before Santana was on top of Brittany, her tongue pleading for entry to the other girl's mouth. Brittany bit Santana's bottom lip teasingly, eliciting a moan from the other girl that sent a shiver down Brittany's spine. Santana's hand wandered up Brittany's shirt and gently cupped her breast, Brittany pulled her mouth apart from Santana's and trailed her tongue up the pleading girls throat, every fiber in her body tingled with arousal. Brittany let her hands wander up to Santana's ponytail and she pulled it out, letting her soft, coconut smelling hair fall across her back. The two girls let their lips crash back together and their tongues danced together, perfectly in sync… like they were made for each other. This continued getting more and more heated until Santana suddenly got up, literally jumping off the bed, her hand held to her lips.

"I can't do this, I… I have to go" She said grabbing her bag and running out of the room and out of the house before Brittany could even think straight.

They wasn't sure what just happed, but all both Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce knew was that they wanted to do it again, But one of them didn't want that feeling, she wish it would just fuck off. That's what Santana kept repeating herself as she drove away from the Pierce house, wishing that she could just be normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: hey guys! Um this is kinda late and I apologize because I had a project to do for school so I kinda had to forget about this for awhile, but I'm back now! I hope you like this chapter! The Formal is going to be an entire chapter of just the formal happening and that should be coming up the chapter after next, just a heads up! Well, let me know what you think!)**

The McKinley halls were alive with the screams of teen girls that following Monday, which could only mean one thing: winter formal was announced and the hunt for dates had begun. Brittany hadn't actually ever been to the winter formal; even when she wanted to go she never had a date so she didn't even bother. Brittany walked down the hallway, everyone holding hands and hugging over the invites, and it made her feel… not alone but even more out of place then usual. She made her way to her locker without incident, and by incident she meant a spotting of Santana, she hadn't seen her since that previous Friday when she ran out after the kiss. Brittany slammed her locker shut and was startled when she noticed someone beside her, dropping her book to the floor, after she regained the ability to breathe she looked and saw it was Blaine.

"Oh fuck, sorry Britt, I thought you noticed me." Blaine had a look of sorrow in his hazel eyes.

"Its fine Blaine, I just wasn't expecting you, that's all. So," Brittany said as she picked up her Chemistry book "so have you asked Kurt to the formal yet?"

"Yep, just came from him actually… he was really excited… Have you figured out anyone to go with yet? I still think you should ask Santana" Blaine smiled

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? Besides, I'm not going, I skipped it the past three years, what's the point is starting to go now?" Brittany turned into the room, and since it was still a half hour until classes started, Blaine joined her so they could continue the conversation. They took seats at the front of the room.

"Brittany, what about experience? Do you really want to regret this when you're in your 40's? Because you will… you have to go to at least one dance in your high school career, it's like an unwritten law." Blaine stuck his elbow on the table and then rested his cheek in his hand.

"I don't care Blaine, you're going with Kurt, and Santana would never do that, besides I haven't talked to her since that afternoon. Plus, I refuse to go alone, it just a stupid dance Blaine, I'll live." Brittany shrugged

"I don't know Britt, I think you should come but… whatever you want." Blaine said getting up "I have to go, I'll see you at lunch" he waved goodbye and disappeared out the door.

Brittany let out a deep sigh and began to get her notebook out of her bag when she heard the chair beside her getting pulled out; she turned to find a smiling Levi looking at her.

"Oh, hey Levi" She smiled, turning towards him

"Hey BrittBrat," Brittany hated that nickname but he had given it to her in the 7th grade so it was too late to change it. "How are you today?"

"Fine, just getting through the day... How about you?" Brittany smiled, resting her head n her hand much like Blaine did earlier.

"I'm good…." A slightly awkward silence fell between the two quickly "so did you hear about the formal?"

"Yeah, Blaine was just in here trying to get me to go but, I don't think I am"

"Why not? The dances, as lame as they can get, are also be a lot of fun" Levi said mimicking Brittany, and resting his head on his hand

Brittany looked at Levi and simply shrugged.

"Yeah, so about the dance... I wanted to ask you..." Levi was cut off by the ringing of the bell

"Ask me what?" Brittany asked, her eyes expectant

"I'll ask you late, it's fine" Levi quickly got up and scurried to his seat in

the back of the room leaving Brittany confused and wondering.

...

A few days later Santana was still ignoring her so Brittany had to talk to Santana, she had to find her and... Apologize? She didn't exactly know what she was going to say but she knew she had to. So, in true spy fashion Brittany grabbed Santana and pulled her under the bleachers that day after school.

"What the fuck!" Santana spat after Brittany removed her hand from her mouth

"Oh, it's you... hi" Santana said weakly as she turned around to see who her grabber was

"Hi" Brittany replied even weaker

They both fell silent and stared at the floor, neither one of them wanted to be the first to speak.

"Look Santana i..." Brittany began to say but was suddenly silenced by Santana crashing her lips into Brittany's... her arms instinctively wrapped around the cheerleaders' neck as she spun her towards the wall and pushed her against it. This continued for a short time until Santana heard her name being called by a fellow cheerleader and she snapped out off it...

"What am I doing..." she whispered, pushing Brittany back and running out from under the bleachers. Brittany couldn't help but feel a bit used. She shook her head and sighed as she exited the gym, her head was down so she didn't even notice the fact that she was walked directly into Levi until she was on the floor.

"Oh god Levi I'm so sorry!" she yelped standing up to pull him to his feet.

"It's ok Brittany! I was just on my way to find you. So I could ask you that question from a few days ago" he smiled, Brittany bent down to grab her bag off the ground.

"Oh yeah, sure, what's up Levi?"

"Well…. I was wondering if you wanted to…. Maybe…. Go to the formal with me? I know its short notice but… Yeah."

Brittany was taken aback by the question, she knew Levi liked her but she never thought it was enough for him to ask her to the dance. She also considered the fact that they were rivals, both of them were so close to valedictorian that they could taste it, this could just be a trick. She was reluctant but saying yes would get Blaine off her back about it too.

"Yes….." Brittany said, Levi looked up at her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Wait what?" he stuttered out

"Yes, I'll go to formal with you…." Brittany smiled

"Great! Ok well I'll let you know all the limo info and stuff as soon as I figure it out... I have to go now! I'll see you!" Levi ran off towards his car and left Brittany smiling.

Brittany began to walk towards her car when her phone beeped with a new text message.

_Santana_

_ Meet me at ur house asap, we need 2 talk_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: No idea how I cranked this out so fast. ok so, um I've never written or really read femslash before, this isn't full on sex or anything but if any of you are regulars to the stuff can you let me know if I'm on the right track? Because if I do eventually have them have sex I don't wanna fuck it up (no pun intended hah) oh and I know that these a short, believe me I try and make them longer but I just can't seem to do it, I'll keep trying though. One more thing, I have an idea for the formal so I'm going to postpone it a few chapters, so disregard the other authors note.) **

Brittany nervously drove home after receiving the text from Santana. She wasn't sure what Santana wanted, she just hoped it wasn't bad. Brittany's lips tingled at the thought of Santana's on hers a few short hours ago for those blissful few minutes. She tried to go as slow as possible because she honestly did not want to face the inevitable lecture about how it was a mistake and how the friendship was over. No, Brittany didn't want to face that, because honestly, even though she had only had the pleasure of tasting Santana's luscious lips twice, she was already addicted to it. Just outside of her housing complex Brittany stopped and pulled over in front of Mr. Rayces' house and took a deep breath, letting it out in a long stream before continuing to her house. Just as she expected Santana was parked in the driveway, her cheerio uniform clad body pressed against the door of her convertible. Santana's' face was looking to the ground, her right foot making small, invisible circles on the cement. Brittany pulled her car in opposite of Santana's' and turned off the ignition. She slightly hesitated on getting out of the car, her and Santana were having a staring contest through the passenger side window. She finally got out and walked over to Santana, no words were spoken as they walked into the house and up to Brittanys' room. Brittany sat on her bed; Santana chose the desk chair on the other side of the room. The silence between the girls lingered for a while until Santana spoke.

"I honestly have no idea what to say to you... I had this whole speech prepared in my head but now that you're in front of me, I have no clue what to say." Santana admitted, her brown eyes were staring into Brittany's soul.

"Why?" Brittany looked up

"I..." Santana hesitated before completing the thought "like you Britt, I like you a lot"

"I like you too San, you're one of my best friends"

"No, Brittany, I like you like you... I always thought I was a..." Santana couldn't say the word "ever since i first laid eyes on Kate Winslet at the tender age of 12, but... I never thought it was real, i never thought I would like a girl who was right in front of me until you came along."

Brittany was speechless, the girl who she had the biggest crush on for years actually liked her back, it was like a fairytale. In that moment Brittany forgave the world for all the bad things it had done to her: killing her grandmother, making her dad leave, all of it. Brittany's life lit up for the first time in years, she had so many things she wanted to say

"I've been in love with you since I was 14" was all that would come outSantana looked at her, shocked

"So you're a..." Santana's mouth refused to let her say that word

"A lesbian, yeah, since I was 13... Blaine and I figured out our sexualities around the same time."

The silence between them grew again and neither knew what to say.

"I... I want to be with you Brittany, I am so sexually attracted to you that I can't even take it, but, no one can know. Not even Blaine. I can't let this get out my school life and my home life will be over if they find out."

"I would never out anyone... I don't believe in it. Besides... I can't even out myself" Brittany laughed

Santana cracked a small smile

"I still have to go on like everything is normal, that includes dating Aaron."

"I understand, we can get through this... but for now, no more talking"

Brittany smirked devilishly and walked forward, pulling Santana by the shirt onto her bed. Santana landed on top of her and her tongue almost immediately began to trace Brittany jaw; she shivered with ecstasy underneath her. Brittany ran her hands along Santana's back before going the extra step and pulling her shirt off, Santana was more then helpful in removing it.

"Help me get this skirt off" she breathed sitting up

Brittany got on her knees behind her and pulled the zipper down. Santana twisted her neck so she could kiss Brittany, who was above her, their lips reconnecting slowly and romantically. Santana wiggled out of the skirt and laid back, Brittany was on the end of the bed taking her shirt off. She rejoined Santana, getting on top of her and sensually pulling the ponytail from her soft hair, the coconut scent of her hair aroused her to no end. Santana reached her hands down and rolled Brittany over; she then began to unbutton her jeans. Brittany moaned and slightly lifted her hips so Santana could pull the pesky jeans off; she did, and threw them across the room. Santana's hands ran up and down Brittany's body that was now covered in sweat from the heat this encounter was giving off. Brittany grabbed two of the bars of her headboard and squeezed tightly as Santana replaced hand with her tongue. Brittany had to bite her lip from screaming out as Santana moved lower, her tongue gracefully running down her stomach. Santana stopped on Brittany's belly button and began to lightly suck; Brittany had to arch her back from the pleasure. She had a death grip on the headboard as, with one final tongue stroke, she came with such a force that she almost blacked out. Santana laid down next to her and smiled, Brittany started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked

"All the rumors are true, your tongue really is magical… you didn't even have to touch my below the waist" Brittany looked over at the gorgeous girl in her bed

Santana started to giggle along with her and do a slight bow while still lying down.

"it's not always like that, you are just really sensitive… it's actually really sexy that I can make you fall apart like that without even going near your bottom half" Santana leaned over and chastely kissed Brittany "I have to go"

"ugh no, don't let's do that again" Brittany winked

"Britt I think we should take this slow… I mean I want this to be real. Not based on sex like all my previous relationships" Santana was off the bed and pulling her skirt and shirt back on.

Brittany considered this a moment, as much as she wanted Santana's tongue all over her again what she really wanted was a relationship. So she nodded in agreement to the beautiful girl who made her see stars only moments ago.

"Ok, let's do this the right way… an actual relationship"

"That's my girl" Santana smiled, she had Brittany zip her skirt up then kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered into her ear, it was so sexy it sent a shiver down Brittany's spine.

"bye" Brittany said as Santana walked out of the room and down the stairs. She wanted to jump up and down and scream from mountain tops that Santana Lopez wanted her, but, she couldn't even tell Blaine. So Brittany settled for writing in her diary and letting her calculus homework ease her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hello guys! Here is your next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I lost my direction for this story but I think I might have it back so hopefully I will be updating within the week, I guess we'll see. This chapter is kind of fluffy because a lot of you were asking for Britt and San on a date, so here you go!)**

The following days were hard for Brittany and Santana; they were unable to get any alone time do the constant parade of people around them. Santana had practice and dates with goon of a boyfriend and Brittany had study sessions and Levi on her case constantly. It wasn't until the Saturday following their steamy affair that Brittany and Santana found themselves alone again, driving in the car to nearby Kenton.

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Brittany said flirtatiously to Santana who was in the drivers' seat, speeding down highway 309 at 60 miles per hour.

"Good things, come to those who wait Britt, you will see in…"

Santana looked at the gps on her dashboard

"Approximately five minutes" Santana smiles as she pulled off the high way and on to a ramp marked as exit 8C.

Brittany shook her head slightly and smiled, Santana was taking her out for an actually date… that's what she'd always wanted

"Ok San, whatever you say"

The final few minutes of the drive were quiet and Brittany soon fond herself being pulled into the parking lot of L'oiseau D'amour, which was apparently the best restaurant in all of Ohio, it was also the most expensive.

"Santana, are you really taking me here?" Brittany now understood why Santana was so adamant about her dressing up.

"Of course I am Britt, you deserve it" Santana grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss before pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off. "Shall we?"

The girls exited the car and walked towards the front door of the restaurant, which based on the state of the parking lot, was packed. The heavy glass door was pushed open by a cute blond employee as they were approaching. Couples, who Brittany assumed didn't make reservations, lined the walls waiting for someone to call in to cancel or to not show up. The middle aged hostess smiled at the girls as they approached.

"Do you lovely ladies have a reservation?" she asked sweetly.

Santana nodded, he ponytail bouncing with every head movement.

"Lopez, for two" Santana smiled, her perfectly white teeth shining in the lights

"Of course, right this way please" The hostess said warmly as he turned around and began to walk into the dining room area, hundreds of people were scattered around at various tables in groups of two or more. They were led through the back to a small candlelit table in the back of the restaurant. The Hostess handed them two black menus that had fabric on them, the name of the restaurant written in large gold letter. They sat for a few moments, looking through the menus, Santana watched Brittanys face contort in disgust and disinterest. She gave a small smile because she felt the exact same way looking though the menu; it was all weird dishes that sound extremely unappealing.

"So, this is nothing like I imagined" Santana laughed

"Agreed" Brittany said "maybe we should..." Her eyes darted towards the back door that just so happened to be directly behind them.

Santana gave a small nod in understanding, and waited a moment before standing and Brittany soon followed. They gils walked towards the back door calmly and tried too look as unsuspicious as possible, which was easy considering they totally looked like they belonged there. They floated around the door until the coast was clear, then both girls removed there heels and booked it out the door. They ran around the building to Santana's car, both girls laughing hysterically as they spilled into the car.

"That was... the most... fun... I've had in... a... long... time" Santana said between breathes and fits of laughter.

Brittany nodded in agreement and smiled. After both girls breathing had returned to normal, one of them spoke

"So, where too?" Brittany asked "We have all night and full tank of gas"

"Come on, I'll take you Wonder Burger, then I have someplace I want to show you" Santana said turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot.

...

Two hours later the girls had eaten and were parked in the middle of a field, both of them lying on the hood of the suv, their fingers interlaced. They stared up at the stars in silence, neither one of them wanting to ruin the perfect moment. Santana lifted up their hands and looked at them before moving it to her mouth, kissing the back of Brittanys.

"This was perfect" Brittany said, her hair shining in dim moonlight, she let out a deep breath and nuzzled into Santana's jacket clad shoulder, for November in

Ohio it was unseasonably warm.

"I know… I used to come here when I was a kid every summer with my grandfather. We would look up at the stars and talk about what it would be like to live on one. That was my dream when I was little, I wanted to get on a rocket ship with my granddad and live on a star for the rest of my life. I used to actually believe in things like that, I used to believe in miracles. Everything changed when he died, I was 13 and my entire would fell apart. I haven't been back since. I had never felt anyone was special enough to share this with since him, but you Brittany, you make me believe in miracles again…" Santana looked down at the blond on her shoulder; Brittany looked up in to the beautiful Latinas eyes. Brittany elongated her neck and pressed her glossy lips to Santana's for a long moment.

"I'm honored that you'd bring me here, to this special place. I… I'm really, honestly touched." A single tear rolled down Brittany's cheek

Santana used her thumb to whip away the tear and pushed Brittany's face up so she was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Brittany, you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's my honor that you even reciprocate the feeling"

"I see that those SAT word lessons have been working, you just used one in a sentence." Both girls giggled "I love you Santana, and no matter what happens to us in the future, I always will because you were my first love… the first ideal person to me."

Santana nodded as Brittany moved her head from Santana's shoulder to her chest. Santana gently kissed Brittany's Lavender scented hair and whispered into it softly

"I love you too"

Within minutes Brittany was asleep, he breathing steady and slow. Santana laced their fingers together once more, after they became un laced when she moved, and fell asleep to the gentle sound of Brittany's heart beating.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: hello readers! Here is your next chapter; sorry it's so late… I graduated a few days ago and I also had my 19th birthday in there. Anyway here you are… next chapter is the formal and I've been waiting for it since I started this so hopefully i write it as perfectly as I imagined it.) **

The following Monday back at school was a particularly slow day for Brittany, Santana was away until Friday at a cheerleading competition and Blaine was missing in action. It was the final stretch for formal dates considering it was coming up on Saturday. Brittany was at lunch alone that day, sitting in her corner with her carrots and soda, she hadn't even seen Kurt all day either and she didn't understand why. She let out a sigh as she snapped into the biggest carrot in the bag; she hated the dull ache of loneliness. Suddenly, like a gift from god, Sam appeared and walked right towards Brittany. He gave her a smile and a wave as he approached the table.

"Hey you!" he took the open seat across from her "what are you doing all alone over here?"

Brittany was surprised Sam was even acknowledging her existence when Santana wasn't even around.

"Santana's at that cheer thing, and Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel have been missing all day... so that leaves me" Brittany sighed again and brought her soda to her mouth.

"Bummer... well, I'll sit with you. I'd rather get crap from my buddies later then leave you here all alone, i mean, we're friends right?" Sam gave a slight smile

Brittany wasn't sure, was she really friends with Sam Evans or was this another scheme of his that will later humiliate her. She decided she'd take the friend now and deal with consequences later. So she nodded in agreement and smiled.

"So, I take it you're going to formal Quinn?"

"Yeah, we've been dating or whatever for awhile and I guess that means I take her. Who are you going with?"

"Levi... you wouldn't know him, I wasn't going to go but he asked me last minute." Which wasn't entirely true, Brittany would have ended up going anyway since she started this thing with Santana.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. Are you guys coming in the limo with us? I'm not sure if Santana asked, she said she was."

Brittany was taken back, she never in a million years thought she'd ever be going to prom in a group with the most popular people in school.

"No, she must have forgotten. I'm sure Levi would love that, I'd love that actually…"

"Perfect, we're all going to dinner at Breadstix before. If you don't want to do that we can pick you guys up after, it's your choice."

"I'll have to ask him but I'm sure we'll join you at Breadstix" Brittany smiled.

"Cool, that great... well, the bells about to ring. I'll see you later? "Sam said, standing. He looked down at Brittany with a smirk

"Of course" just then the bell rand and Sam walked off towards class with a wave.

Brittany threw what was left of her lunch in the trash and headed towards calculus. Once at her desk, Levi arrived and took his usual seat behind Brittany. She turned to face him.

"So, Sam invited us to go to Breadstix with his group on Saturday and also take the limo with them. Are you ok with that? I already told him we would but..."

Levi cut Brittany off with a quick wave of the hand

"That's fine, whatever you want." Levi said with a look of admiration in his eyes.

Brittany could sense that he felt if he said the wrong thing she would cancel the date.

"You can say no, it's not a big a deal"

"It's not, that's why it's totally ok. Besides, I've always wanted to talk to

Same Evans... this gives me an excuse."

"Ok, great!"

The bell rang and class started, Brittany would glance back and smile at Levi every once in a while. Class ended and the rest of the day went by without incident. Brittany got home at quarter past four, she opened the door and as she shut it behind her she was pushed against the wall beside it. She let out a small scream but soon stopped when she opened her eyes and saw that it was Santana, who attacked her mouth. A moan escaped her lips as Santana disconnected herself from Brittany and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you"

Brittany laughed lightly

"You were gone for a day and a half San"

"I know, I still missed you"

"What's that smell... it's really nice" Brittany sniffed the air around Santana quickly. Santana lifted her head and looked at her.

"Oh, you like it? i got it at this cute little ship in Dayton on the way home.

It's called Lusting."

"Well, I certainly am lusting for you" Brittany smirked.

Santana gave her a small slap on the arm. The girls walked over to the couch and plopped down next to each other

"So Sam invited Levi and I to ride in the limo with your group and go to Breadstix..."

Santana turned quickly and looked intensely at Brittany.

"You told him no right? You told him you had other plans, right?"

"No, i said yes... Sam's my friend and he invited me..."

Santana rubbed her face with her hand.

"Why would you do that? It was already going to be hard with you being at the dance. Now, you'll be with my group before hand and I'll have to resist the urge to touch you..."

"Santana" Brittany spoke up quickly "we can handle it, don't worry"

"You're right... I'm sorry; I'm just so scared of people finding out. I need to breathe... ok, so I'm going to go home and catch up on sleep, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay" Brittany gave Santana a hug before she walked to the door and left, Brittany didn't move until she heard Santana's car drive away.

She went up to her room and lay on the bed, debating whether she should call Blaine or not, but she decided against and snuggled into bed. The moon was huge and bright outside her window and Brittany couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl alive as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school Brittany called Blaine early to make sure he was actually picking her. He was, and drove up the curb precisely on time as he normally did. Brittany got in the car and they began to drive towards the school.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Brittany asked in a teasing voice

"Nowhere special, the dad's took Rachel and I to Dayton so we could get out outfits for formal..." Blaine shrugged as he flicked his blinker to make a right

"That doesn't explain why Kurt was missing yesterday" Brittany said "I figured you guys locked yourselves in his house since his parents and Finn are in Washington for the week"

Blaine shifted slightly and a bit uncomfortably in his seat. His grip on the steering wheel grew firmer and finally, he let out a sigh.

"Okay, Okay, that is what happed… the dad's took Rachel to Dayton to look for dresses, they told me I had to go to school… and I was going too, until I found myself pulling into Kurt's driveway."

"Ha! I knew it! I know you two far to well for you to get anything past me" She smiled her knowing smile and Blaine gave her that snarky look he got when Brittany used her best friend skills.

They pulled into the parking lot and began to walk towards the lockers, they were a half hour early due to the lack of traffic that there was today.

"So, did you ask Levi if he's riding with us or…."

Brittany tensed up a little bit; she forgot that she was supposed to be going to prom with Kurt and Blaine.

"I, um… well, Sam asked Levi and I to ride with his group in their limo and go to Breadsix with them before formal…" before she could finish the though Blaine interrupted her

"Brittany, its fine. We'll just meet up there." Blaine phone began to chime and he walked away for a few moments to answer it.

"Brittany, it's Kurt, I have to go meet him. I'll see you at lunch!" Blaine scurried off towards the theater or the choir room, Brittany wasn't sure which.

She was digging though her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she jumped startled and turned quickly. Santana was smiling behind her, her cheerios uniform freshly ironed and her hair in an immaculate ponytail.

"Sorry… I just um wanted to say hello because I won't see you until you get into that limo tomorrow night." She slightly blushed

"Hey… I'm really excited to be going with you and your friends; I think it's good for us."

"Yeah… that makes sense. I should go now because" Santana looked around to make sure no one was within earshot, "I want to kiss you more then anything right now"

Brittany nodded and smiled, even bit her lip a little bit, she knew that exact feeling, it was the one she felt for Santana since she was younger. Santana nodded slightly and walked away, making sure to sway her ass just enough to make Brittany want to tear her clothes off. Brittany laughed to her self as she closed her locker and headed towards class. Formal the following night was going to be interesting, very interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: so um hi guys! Sorry that this is SO LATE omfg… it's been a crazy summer and I know that's no excuse but that should be the last major hiatus I take from this. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up this weekend, but no promises. RL has been getting in the way. Also, I'm not giving up on my other stories! I'm working on those as I post this! Ok so anyway, enjoy. This is my homecoming chapter that I've just been asdfghjkl about since I started this and I think it turned out as close to what I originally imagined as my writing ability could take me. So like I said, enjoy! One more thing… don't hate me too much, please?)**

Brittany's alarm went off at quarter to nine; a shrill ring filled her room. She groaned and held her pillow over her head, trying to block out the noise. Brittany unwillingly flung her feet over the side of the bed a few moments later and slammed the clock to turn it off. She was planning on trying to go back to sleep when there was a faint knock on her door, then a small squeaky voice.

"Brittany, can I come in?"

"Ugh yeah Rachel, come on" Brittany wrapped her blanket around her nearly naked body as the door opened.

"Blaine told me you had to go pick up your dress today since you ordered it… i was wondering if I could go with you to the mall, I need a bag since nothing matched my dress color."

"Yeah, sure thing… just let me get dressed" Brittany said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Rachel got up off the bed and smiled before walking out the door. In normal Brittany fashion she just threw on the first thing she pulled out of her closet, which happened to be her scholastic decathlon shirt from sophomore year. With a quick look in the mirror she was down stairs and out the door towards her car. She gave her mother a quick wave on the way out and waved for Rachel to follow her. They weren't in the car long, the Lima mall was only a few short miles from Brittany's house, before she had a car she and Blaine would make the walk on a regular basis. She snagged a parking spot in front of the Bloomingdales and the girls entered, making a quick turn left towards the dresses and their matching bags.

"So, are you excited for homecoming?" Rachel said as she and Brittany walked along the racks and racks of various shaped and colored dresses.

"Yeah, I guess... I think I'm more excited about actually seeing Blaine in a tux then I am about the actual dance" Brittany said with a small giggle

"Yeah, I get that… me too, Blaine loves bowties but I don't think I've actually seen him in a monkey suit since your dad's funeral" Rachel immediately regretted what she said once it came out, "Britt, I'm… I'm sorry I didn't…"

Brittany raised her hand to stop Rachel from talking.

"It's ok Rach… he's been dead for a long time and I guess I should get used to that, him being brought up at a random time." She took a deep breath, "let's just get back to shopping"

Rachel nodded and they continued to look around the store. Bloomingdales was a bust, nothing was in Brittany's style and nothing matched Rachel's dress color. They walked thought the mall a few hours later after unsuccessful trips to JC Penny, Sears, and Macy's. Well, unsuccessful for Brittany, Rachel found a perfectly matching bag at Macy's. They were about the leave, defeated by the mall when she spotted it, her perfect dress in the window of a small boutique that had to have been new. Brittany practically dragged Rachel to the store by her shirt collar and through the pink door. She frantically looked for it on the racks and found it towards the back, the last size 4. It was black, with layers of purple, lime green and red netting underneath it with a faux corset back. It was everything Brittany ever wanted out of a dress, and when she tried it on, it fit like a glove and looked so good that everyone in the stores jaw dropped.

"Brittany, you look like a princess well ok, maybe a rebel princess, but that dress is you. It's like it was made for you" Rachel squeaked

Brittany blushed, but the blush turned to a look of horror when she looked at the price tag.

"Rachel, this dress is six hundred dollars" She choked out, "that's every penny I have"

Without a second a thought Rachel pulled out her wallet, I'll pay half… I'll explain to the dads that it was a fashion must and they'll understand."

In that moment Brittany loved Rachel so much she wanted to cry. Her dress was packaged up and the girls left for the car, the drive back to Rachel's house was quiet. Brittany dropped Rachel off and with a quick wave to Blaine and Kurt through the window she headed home. She was nearly given a heart attack when she walked through the door to see her mother on the couch.

"Oh my god, mom, you scared me half to death" She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her erratic breaths from the fright. "Wait, why are you even home?" Brittany plopped herself down on the couch next to her mom.

"I was wondering if you wanted any help getting ready for the dance. This is a big night for you and I just wanted to make sure I don't miss it. I… I know I haven't been around much since your father died, I have no excuse except that I wanted to stay busy so I don't miss him. I realize now that I'm missing your life Brittany, you're a senior and you're leaving me for college in a few months. I just feel like I wasted all the years I should have been with you instead of at work, from now o I promise we'll spend time together, I miss you Brittany." Her mother leaned in to hug her, they were both in tears and the hug lasted a long time, it was nice.

Brittany pulled away and wiped the tears off her face before smiling

"Come on, you can help me with my hair. I also need to show you my dress." She grabbed her mothers hand and they headed upstairs to start the homecoming process.

A few hours later Brittany was allowed to look in the mirror again, she looked like a different person. Her mother did her full makeup, dark eyes with bright red lips. Her hair was up in a flawless bun, and she had black satin gloves on to make the colors of her dress pop. Brittany was speechless, she never thought she would ever look this beautiful and she smiled at the thought of Santana seeing her.

"Mom, I…." Brittany could barely speak

"You're welcome baby girl, you are gorgeous. Levi is going to be speechless when he sees you" Suddenly there was a knock on the door "speak of the devil"

Her mom went down stairs to answer the door and she could hear her talking to Levi, Brittany waited a few minutes before descending the stairs. Upon seeing her Levi's jaw literally dropped and it took him a few moments to speak.

"You look beautiful Brittany, so so beautiful"

"Thank you Levi, you look handsome." She smiled at him and could practically see him melting inside, she felt bad leading him on but she didn't want people to find out who she was really after.

There was a horn outside and all three of them turned to look out the window, a white stretch limo sat outside. Brittany hugged her mom and grabbed her purse and Levi and her headed out. The door opened and Brittany squeezed in next to Sam and Levi was next to her. She looked around and saw the people she expected Sam, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Rory, Sara, Addie, and Aaron, but the one person she wanted to see was missing.

"Where's Santana?" She asked Sam, trying not to sound so desperate.

"She had to finish last minute things at the dance, we're meeting her there" Sam smiled

Brittany had totally forgotten that Santana was on homecoming court and the committee so that all made sense. She just sat back and relaxed as the group rode to Breadstix. Dinner was much more fun than Brittany expected, she got along with everyone there, with the exception of Quinn. She didn't start panicking about seeing Santana until she was out of the car and about to walk into the dance.

"Are you ok Brittany?" Levi smiled as he came up behind her, putting his hand on her back.

"I'm fine, just have a little headache" she lied pulling away from him and entering the double doors right behind Sam and Quinn.

The group walked together, but right before entering the second set of door that lead to the ballroom Brittany broke off and ran to the bathroom. She went into the stall and took a deep breath; she was in the biggest one so she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself for a long moment.

"You can do this Brittany, you can be in the same place as Santana without wanting to kiss her… you can do this" she told herself before smoothing out her dress and exiting the stall and bathroom.

She walked into the second set of double doors and looked around at the dance, they did an amazing job because if you would have told her this was just a stuffy ballroom before she wouldn't have believed you. Santana stood near the door, smiling at Aaron until she noticed Brittany. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped slightly, she was turned away from her friends so no one but Brittany noticed. Brittany descended the stairs and walked to Levi, who was at the punch bowl poring them both a drink, which Brittany gladly took and chugged. The night wore on and ever ten or so minutes Santana and Brittany would look at each other, the mutual feeling of knowing in both of their smiles. She danced with Levi, and Santana with Aaron until Levi wanted a break so they took a seat at their table. Santana was about to come over to say something when Sam cut in front.

"Would you like to dance Britt?"

"I'd love to dance with you Sam" she smiled and they got up and danced for a few songs.

By the time they returned to the table Levi had disappeared to the back corner to talk to his friends in private, Brittany was thankful for that because now she wouldn't have to entertain him for the rest of the night. The boys were all worn out at the table, including Blaine who was also hitting it off with Sam, so Brittany took this as her big chance to dance with Santana. She walked over to her slowly and stuck her hand out.

"Dance with me Lopez" they both laughed.

Santana looked to Aaron for approval but he wasn't paying much attention so she nodded and they went to the middle of the floor to dance. Brittany put her hand on the small of Santana's back and she notably shivered at the contact, her whole body gave a slight shake.

"You look gorgeous Brittany, I didn't get to tell you earlier but you really do" Santana leaned in and whispered in her ear "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

Brittany couldn't help to blush, her entire face went red and Santana giggled at how her dream girl suddenly looked like a tomato.

"Shush you giggles, this isn't about what you said" Brittany leaved in to whisper, "It's about me imagining you take this dress off me with your teeth"

Santana started to blush and Brittany just knowingly smiled because she knew that she did. They danced for the rest of the song until the next one turned slow. They were going to sit down but then decided not too because this might be their only chance for the night. No one paid much attention because a lot of girls were dancing with there friends so they thanked god that half the girls at McKinley couldn't get a date. The song was gorgeous and the way Santana and Brittany flowed together was even more gorgeous near the end of the song Brittany leaned in close to Santana and whispered

"I love you Santana Lopez" before she moved her head and began to lean in again, this time for a kiss.

Santana took off running before Brittany got close to her mouth and didn't stop until she was in the empty ballroom down the hall. Brittany held her dress up and chased after her, making sure to make sure no one from their party saw them before she continued after her. She found her in the ballroom a few moments later, her back to the door.

"San, are you ok? What happened in there?"

Santana refused to turn around so Brittany walked in front of her; she had black mascara tears running down her cheeks.

"You tried to kiss me, in… in front of everyone one, why did you do that"

"I did it because I love you Santana, and I… I forgot where we were because we were having this perfect moment and I…" Santana cut off the rest of her sentence

"Britt, I… I can't do this anymore, this... us… we have to stop, we have to stop it right here. I'll never be able to be the girl you want me to be."

"You already are the girl I want you to be Santana, you have been sin e I fell in love with you all those years ago… when you were just this girl that I liked and was very unattainable. I love you for you, the only thing wrong with you is that you don't wanna come out and be with me. All you have to do is kiss me on that dance floor and we can be together… not more sneaking around"

Santana stood for a moment and thought about it before shaking her head no.

"What are you so scared of Santana? This... This is where we were meant to be... it's where we belong" Brittany took a deep breath looking into the girl who stole her heart's eyes...

Santana had an expressionless look; she gently bit her lip, placing her head in her hands. She lifted her head a few moment's later to an expectant Brittany.

"I can't... Brittany, I can't" Santana said turning around and heading back into the dance, back to her friends and her boyfriend.

Tears welled up in Brittany's eyes; she didn't want anyone, especially Blaine, to see her like this so she ran from the building into the crisp air outside. She thought that maybe she would be enough for Santana, maybe the way and amount she loved her would surpass every other part of her life but it wasn't, nothing Brittany ever did would ever be enough for Santana. Brittany pinched herself for ever even remotely thinking that maybe Santana was this strong woman who put up walls because she was terrified of whom she was, but, no, that wasn't the case and Brittany knew that now. She ran out past all the people entering and valet people into the darkness and she didn't stop until she reached the West Lima park. She sat on the swing, ignoring calls from Blaine, Sam and Levi. She thought about Santana and how she wished she had never been forced to tutor her, how it was all her mother's fault for having her bring Santana home to study, and most of all, Blaine's because he's the one who told her to go for it. She swung for a while and then ripped off her heels, throwing them into the Hotchkiss Lake and started the long, barefoot walk home.


	14. Chapter 14

**(I hope you like the update! Next chapter is Blaine's house and the party. if you have any comments or suggestions you can message me on tumblr or just review as always ** ask )

Avoiding Santana proved harder than Brittany imagined, since they now shared a group of friends. After Brittany left the dance the previous weekend, Blaine and Sam continued to hit it off like old friend, and Kurt found out he had a lot on common with Puck's girlfriend Maddie, it turns out they both had a mutual love for designer clothes. It was really Santana that avoided Brittany, she hadn't ate lunch with her group of friends since the previous Friday, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany were always at lunch before her. It had now been a week and Santana had only been seen in glimpses around school, no one brought up her absence until the group was at the Lima Bean later that night. Brittany, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Puck, Kurt, and Maddie had pushed two tables together and were laughing over Mochas and Medium Drips.

"So, have any of you guys seen Santana lately? She hasn't been around too much. Believe it not I'm kind of missing her snarky remarks." Mike said, swirling the coffee in his cup around.

Brittany tensed at the topic, she really didn't want to hear Santana's name, and she still felt the pain in her gut that came with her rejection at the dance.

"I saw her in the nurses' office yesterday." Maddie shrugged, "Since cheering is done for the season I haven't been forced to see her everyday, not that her ignoring my calls is normal"

Blaine gave Brittany a sideways glance, she still hadn't told him about what happened at the dance, and she honestly had no intention to.

"That really is strange if you think about it, as soon as the three of us become friend with you, she stops hanging out. Do you think she has something against us?" Kurt asked, turning towards the table and away from Maddie.

"I doubt it, you guys are cool!" Sam smiles, "Brittany, have you talked to her? You guys are really close these days"

Brittany's face grew hot; she was hoping that her relationship with Santana wouldn't be brought up. As always though, she has no luck at all. She pretended to dig her phone out of her backpack and checked it for nonexistent texts.

"Nope, not a word"

The group shrugged it off as Santana being in a mood and went back to their individual conversations. Brittany and Sam laughed over a Doctor Who reference that was made by a barista, and being the only two that watched the show, they were the only ones who understood it. Another passed and they group decided to part ways, but not before Puck spoke up quickly.

"Oh by the way my friends, party at casa de Puckerman tomorrow night. My mom's with the little devil at a dance competition, I have the house all to myself. I want all of you there" Sam rolled his eyes at Brittany, she giggles in response, "That means you Evans, you're not getting out of this one"

Everyone was out the door as Puck finished his sentence; everyone tried to figure out who was taking who home. Kurt and Maddie decided to go to the mall, Blaine, Kurt, and Mike wanted to go see some new movie, turns out Mike had a secret love of chick flicks, and Puck drove off home on his motorcycle. Leaving Sam to drive Brittany home, she hopped into his truck and smiled at him.

"You don't have to drive me home, I can call my mom or Charlotte" Brittany lied, she would rather be murdered by a madman than ask Charlotte for help.

"Your mom works until midnight on Friday's and know for a fact that you and Charlotte are less than friendly. It's cool Britt, I got your back"

Brittany had to turn away and look out the window to hid the pain on her face, no one has called her Britt since the last time Santana did. She breathed and then turned back

"Ha, you remember that? I didn't think you were listening to me when I said that" That part was true, she told him a few days after they met that her mom was never home early on the weekends, or ever for that matter.

"I remember everything you say" Sam said, gently biting his lip

Brittany really looked at Sam for the first time since knowing him; he was actually kind of adorable. Blond hair, a killer smile, and an even better body... if Brittany were straight she could see herself falling for his southern charm, but she wasn't straight, and she was in love with one of his friends.

"Well, that's not creepy at all Sammy" she gently touched his arm as Brittany directed him to make the final turn to get to her house. "Well," she said opening the door as they pulled up to her house, "Thanks for the ride... I'll see you on Monday"

"Wait, you're not coming to the party?" Sam said, grabbing her arm gently to stop her

"I wasn't planning on it because I wasn't sure the invite applied to me" Brittany admitted

"Of course it applied to you! You're part of our group now, so all open invites and plans apply to you and Klaine"

"Klaine?" Brittany asked out loud

"It's Kurt and Blaine's names together, it's easier than saying them separately all the time, Maddie came up with it and insisted we call them it"

"Ah, well okay I guess I'll come... not that I know where Puck lives."

"I'll pick you up, Nine-ish okay?"

Brittany contemplated the time and her plans for tomorrow in her head, not that she had plans other than hanging out at Blaine's house all day.

"Nine is perfect, just text me when you're leaving your house so I know to be outside" Brittany nodded as she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"I will be back" Sam said in his best Exterminator voice before driving off, leaving Brittany watching the car at it disappeared into the darkness down the street.

She pulled her key out of her bag and headed to the front door, expertly unlocking it and entering in seconds. Once inside she threw her bag on the steps and grabbed a quick bottle of water before heading up for the night. A half hour later she was in bed in her pajamas, watching Sherlock on Netflix, when she suddenly heard a tap tap tap at her window. It wasn't like a finger tapping, more like rocks hitting the glass in a rhythmic fashion. She figured it was nothing and would stop so she went on watching as Sherlock faced off with Moriarty on the roof. The tapping didn't stop and frankly it was staring to annoy her, so she got up out of her cocoon and went over to the window to see what was going on. She opened it and looked down to see Santana standing there, looking up at her.

"Brittany, thank god, let me in. We need to talk." Santana whisper yelled up at Brittany, her voice sounded as she was upset or distressed.

Brittany stood in shock for a moment and then slammed the window shut. She didn't want to see Santana, she didn't wasn't her anywhere near her. Seeing her outside her house again felt like a hot knife into the heart, the memories of Santana choosing her reputation over her. No, Brittany wasn't going to talk to her, not yet anyway. She had spent too much time up crying over her already and she didn't need her to force her way back into her heart only to break it again.

"Brittany" she could hear Santana still through the window, trying to get her attention

She locked the window behind her and ignored the calls of her name and the tapping of the rocks until she finally took the hint and left an hour later. Brittany didn't want to cry but after the tapping stopped, she felt tears fall down her face. Using her blanket she wiped them away and drifted off to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't think of Santana at all.

…

The next morning, or rather afternoon, Brittany woke up feeling still upset about Santana the night before but also really excited because Puck's party was that night. She dragged herself down the stairs in nothing but her underwear and a shirt to the kitchen for juice. The cold liquid slid down her throat and it felt so good, it calmed her. She was lost in a juicy bliss when she suddenly heard someone behind her clear their throat, she spun around and screamed in shock. She was relieved to see that it was only Luke, her mothers' boyfriend, sitting at the counter eating a piece of toast.

"Luke, you scared the crap out of me" Her hand was on her chest, trying to will her heart to not beat out of it. "What's up? You haven't been around much lately"

Which was true, Brittany hadn't seen him in weeks, which was strange because he always was around and then he just wasn't.

"Been away for work, does your mother tell you anything?" He laughed

"Not recently, I just figured you guys were taking a break or something."

"Now it's the exact opposite" Anna said, floating into the kitchen kissing both Luke and Brittany on the cheek.

"What do you…." Brittany started before her mother held up her hand, a 10 karat diamond ring on her finger

"Luke proposed last night!" Her mom said, he voice high with excitement

Brittany was silent with shock for a moment and that got excited hugging both her mother and Luke.

"That's amazing, I am so happy for you mom!"

"Thanks baby, we're going out for a celebration dinner tomorrow night since we both have court tonight, we would love it if you came"

"I'll come, I'd love to"

Brittany smiled as both Luke and her mom started to walk off, Brittany was going to head outside for the newspaper when Luke walked back in quickly.

"You might want to put some pants on Britbrat"

Brittany looked down to see that she was in fact in only underwear, she sighed and went upstairs, forgetting about the paper and logged onto Facebook. She had most of her graduating class as friends, mostly because she just wanted to watch what is going to happen to them all. Almost all of the kids who had any status at school at all were raving about Puck's party tonight. She was about to post a witty comment on a post Sam tagged her in about the party when her phone rang.

"Hey Blaine, What's up?"

"Nothing, you on your way yet?"

"I'll be there soon, keep your panties on" she laughed

"But you know how lace makes me chafe." Blaine was getting really good at sarcasm.

Brittany hung up and went to the closet to get dressed. All thoughts of Santana gone for the moment, she wasn't going to let her ruin this party. She was going to have a good time with Blaine before and at the party if it killed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**(yay! Chapter 15! Anyway, enjoy this… hopefully I lived up to all of your expectations! To answer questions, yes I will be writing Brittany's mother's wedding (probably as an epilogue), prom, and graduation. Also, I will be starting a Game Of Thrones Loras and Renly fic, it will be totally AU but yes, if you're into that be on the look out! Anyway… happy reading!)**

Brittany drove over the Blaine's house and was outside his door a half hour after his call. She dragged herself out of the car and to the front door. At this point in her and Blaine's friendship she hardly ever had to knock anymore. She gently tapped the door before turning the knob and barging in like she owned the place. She walked right in and closed the door behind her with a small slam; she then heard a familiar voice come from the kitchen.

"Brittany Suzanne Pierce, you know better than to slam that door" Leroy said, walking out to greet her. She was still astonished at his ability to know it was her walking in the door and not one of the kids other friends.

"Sorry Le, I wasn't thinking." She gave a slight shrug in apology, "Blaine in his room?"

"Isn't he always?" Leroy smiled, but it quickly faded when he heard a glass smash in the kitchen, "RACHEL!" he yelled before disappearing.

Brittany laughed, when Rachel and Blaine were kids Blaine was the family troublemaker. When they became teenagers it was like a switch happened and Rachel became the reckless one in the family, every other day one or both of the dads were yelling at her. She walked off towards the one room in the house that held more memories than trophies (the Anderson-Berry's were a competitive bunch). As she got closer she could hear the familiar sound of the soundtrack to RENT blaring through the door. She gave the door a small knock as a courtesy before twisting the knob roughly and pushing the door open. Blaine was lying in bed backwards, his foot tapping the headboard in time with the music. His eyes were closed and he was lost in the beat, mouthing along the words. Brittany thought this would be the perfect opportunity for payback from day he caught her checking Santana out. Quietly she placed her bag on the desk and slipped her shoes off before creeping to the edge of the bed. With stealth like a ninja she counted to three in her head and then pounced onto Blaine, the sound that came out of his mouth as a result was not human.

"Brittany, what the fuck that? You scared the shit out of me" Blaine yelled over the music, before getting up and shutting his iPod dock off.

"God," Blaine said, placing his hand on his chest, "My heart is still racing, thanks for that."

"Anytime" Brittany laughed, she scooted onto the bed and leaned against the headboard and let out a sigh of relaxation.

Blaine laid the opposite way on the bed so that his feet were by her head.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm laying in bed with a gay boy… people might talk"

"People do little else" He responded, she knew having his watch British television was a good choice.

"Are you going to Puck's party tonight?"

"Was thinking about it… are you? I'm still trying to convince Kurt"

Brittany nodded

"Yeah, I wasn't going to but Sam convinced me, he's even picking me up tonight" Blaine raised an eyebrow

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Sam had a bit of a crush on you"

"Haha very funny Blaine, I highly doubt that's possible" Brittany was starting to doubt herself on that though; Sam was being very odd around her, always wanting to be with her and stuff like that.

"I don't know Britt, never say never" he winked

Brittany pulled a pillow out from behind her and threw it across the bed to Blaine, who was clearly not expecting the pillow from the face he made.

"Ouch"

"That's what you get, so, what is on the agenda today?"

"Don't know... movies?" Blaine shrugged; Lima was not the most exciting place to live if you could believe that.

"Lead the way" Both the friends got off the bed and headed out to the car and then towards the mall.

...

Hours later they were back at Blaine's house, the movies didn't happen because Kurt called and the pair of them ended up at his house helping him run lines, then Tina from Glee club called and invited Kurt and Blaine to lunch, they forced Brittany to tag along. Finally around 6 PM they finally returned back at the Anderson-Berry home. Kurt came back with them and was going to the party, which was the exchange, their help for him attending as Blaine's date. They entered the empty house, or at least they thought it was empty until Rachel and Mercedes came running into the living room to great them.

"Oh brother that I love so much is there anything I can…" Rachel started, she was being a suck up and Blaine knew why

"No Rachel, you're not coming to the party tonight"

Rachel stomped her foot down so hard Brittany swore that she felt the chair she was sitting on move.

"Blaine! Why are you being so unreasonable? Why can't we just come with you? We'll stay out of your way," Rachel put up a finger, Blaine rolled his eyes. "We won't drink, and when you say we leave we'll go with you" Rachel go down on her knees in front of her brother. "Please Blaine! Please please please!"

Blaine let out a heavy breath and looked at Brittany, who shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, but if the dad's ask where you are you're at the movies. I really do not feel like being grounded until I'm thirty for taking my little sister to a party"

Both girls nodded and squealed in excitement before running off to Rachel's room mumbling about what to wear.

"Aw look at you Blaine, embracing your sister…" Kurt smiled cuddling into his arm, Blaine replied by kissing Kurt on head.

Brittany just looked at her friends and smiled, they were probably the cutest thing she's ever seen. She was lost in thoughts until her phone went off, it was her mother.

"Hey mom!" she said flipping the phone open

"Hey Britt, we're heading out to dinner now. Are you at Blaine's? We'll come pick you up. We'll get your car later" Brittany could hear the car starting in the background.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll go wait outside. See you in a few" she flipped the phone shut.

"Ok guys I'm out. I'm going to an engagement dinner with Luke and my mom." She said standing from the chair.

"Engagement dinner!" Blaine and Kurt yelled in unison

"Oh yeah, they got engaged last night."

"Tell your mother we are coming over soon, I want to help plan this wedding" Kurt smiled

"Will do" Brittany heard a honk outside "I'll see you guys tonight" she grabbed her bag off the floor and head out the door to Luke's SUV.

…

After dinner Luke and Brittany's mother were called into the office for some last minute case prep so they dropped her off at Blaine's and she drove home herself. It was 8:30 when she got home so she quickly got herself ready for the party.

She drove into her driveway ten minutes later; the total darkness of everything around her was frankly freaking her out. She rushed into the house, unlocking the door faster then she ever thought was possible. By the time she got up to her room to start getting ready it was almost 8:30, Sam would be showing up soon.

She didn't bother getting dressed up, since it was just a house part it's not like anyone would be in anything more ten shirts and tee shirts. She changed her shirt and threw her hair into a ponytail just as Sam called.

"Hey, I'm pulling up to your house now" he said into the phone sweetly

"Ok, be down in a sec" She said hanging up and slipping her shoes on.

She sprinted down the stairs and walked out the door, turning to lock it, throwing Sam a quick wave before she did. Making sure the door was securely locked she walked to the car and got in with a smile.

"What's up?" she smiled

"Not too much," Same stated as he started driving, "Are you excited for tonight?"

"I guess, I've never been to an actual party before so I'm also kind of nervous."

"Ha, it'll be fun. I'll protect you from the big bad high school kids" He laughed

The rest of the short drive was spent in comfortable silence, Brittany was pleasantly surprised when she saw Puck's house. She had always thought for some reason that he lived in a trailer in Lima Height's Adjacent, that wasn't the case at all because Puck's house was bigger than her own; the only thing she kind of got right was that it was closer to LHA than her house. They had to park down the street a few houses because the party was already in full swing, as they were walking up the sidewalk Brittany spotted Blaine's car, he must have already showed up. They entered the house and just as she expected there were bodies everywhere, in every room of the house, and Jessie J was blaring though the speakers on Puck's massive stereo system that was situated in the living room. Puck spotted them near the door and pushed his way through the crowed to them, he held up his hand and high fived Sam as he reached them.

"Brittany, hey girl. Glad you decided to come! Blaine and Kurt are in the back room if you're looking for them… finally got his little sister alone, what a babe" Brittany shot Puck a look at this and he shrugged and mouthed "oops".

"I'm going to say hello to Kurt and Blaine, I'll come find you later" Brittany smiled and Sam nodded in response.

She pushed her way through all the people, there had to be at least 300 people at this party, it amazed Brittany that they did this every other weekend. She finally made her way into the backroom and round both Kurt and Blaine sitting on a couch, Blaine had a beer and Kurt had a wine cooler.

"Hey Britt!" Blaine waved and got up to hug her before returning to his spot.

"Hey you two, I just wanted to say hey before I go and explore the party, oh and by the way, Puck's got his eye on Rachel"

Blaine shrugged, "She's a big girl, and she can handle herself. Puck's a good guy."

Brittany nodded and then waved as she walked off back into the sea of people, it was cold outside but inside was like a sauna from all the body heat. She walked to the punch bowl and got a glass but quickly poured it down the drain when she realized it was 99% alcohol… she was not going to drink tonight, so she found a can of soda in the fridge and drank that. After unsuccessfully trying to make friends with a group of people on the patio she gave up and went into the kitchen, it was the only empty room in the house. Brittany glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost eleven, she had no idea she had been there that long at all… she didn't get how the time had flown by so fast, she hopped up on the counter to look and make sure her watch wasn't broken. She heard the door creek open, but paid no attention to it figuring it was someone getting something to eat. She went back to her watch until she heard someone in front of her speak.

"Hey" Brittany looked up at the familiar voice of Santana, she hadn't heart it in almost a month and it still made her heart race.

"What do you want?" Brittany tired to sound angry but she knows she wasn't convincing Santana, she knew her too well.

"You…." She got closer, that was when Brittany could smell her breath, she smelled like she drank an entire vat of vodka.

"You're drunk Santana, why don't you just go back to the party."

Brittany was going to jump off the counter and leave but Santana pushed all of her body weight against her.

"No, you are gonna talk to-to me Brit-nay. I miss you and I want to be with you again" She slurred; Brittany rolled her eyes and just hoped that she would get bored and leave soon.

"That's nice" Brittany said trying to gently push her way.

"You still lo-o-ve me, I can see it in your eyes" Santana said, throwing her arms around Brittany, she had to admit. It felt amazing to be in her arms again.

"Santana I need to go, can you please move"

"No" Santana said before crashing her lips to Brittany's

Brittany tried to resist but she was lost in a haze of longing and want. The fact that anyone could walk in at any moment didn't even register in her head. Santana pushed her hard against the cabinets and her hands touched every inch of Brittany's body.

Brittany felt her head slamming into the wall a few times but barely felt it, she was so lost in everything she was feeling, she ran her hands through Santana's hair. The kiss was all tongues and teeth as they pulled at each other, trying to force their bodies to get closer than they already were. Hands were everywhere and Brittany was quietly moaning as Santana ran her tongue up and down her neck. All was well until Santana unbuttons Brittany's jeans and stuck her hand down her panties, and then Brittany suddenly snapped out of it and felt her chest tighten. All of the pain that Santana ha cost her came flooding back and she wanted nothing more than to go home. She roughly pushed Santana away and ran out of the kitchen without another word. Back out at the party, almost everyone was drunk, Blaine and Kurt were singing karaoke and Puck had his tongue down Rachel's throat. She frantically searched for Sam so he could take her home but he was no were to be found, that is until Brittany found him in the bathroom with Quinn on her knees in front of him. They were both obviously drunk and were so out of it they didn't even notice her. She shut the door quickly and leaned against it, she had to get out of there before she had a breakdown in front of the whole school. She ran up to Blaine, who was still singing.

"I need your keys"

"No, I'm singing"

"Blaine, give me the keys before I knock you out to get them"

She never threatened Blaine with violence before but at that moment she didn't care she needed out so she could get home and break down in the comfort of her own home. Blaine looked at her scared and dropped the keys in her hand; Brittany was out the door before he could sing another note and before Santana could tell her how she realized exactly how she felt about her.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: ok so this one is kind of short and is a filler chapter, this will be wrapping up within the next few chapters, maybe one of two more then where everything comes to a head: PROM!, then graduation and finally the epilogue of Luke and Anna's wedding, if you want me to do anything specific review with it or write it in my ask box on tumblr and maybe I'll consider putting it in. ok enjoy! **

**P.S.: I was gonna make Sam a fucking asshole when I first introduced him (he was going to be the one to force himself on Brittany but I love there friendship so much that I couldn't do it. Also though, don't give up on some Bram romance, I might just give you a little something) **

Brittany quickly drove Blaine's car back home, she realized he would probably be stranded at the party now, but honestly she didn't care. She needed to get as far away from that house as possible, as fast as she could. She didn't slow down until she was in her room with the door closed; she slid down the door and started to cry. She actually let all the feelings hit her and she let them out, they had been building up since the dance she couldn't take it anymore. Brittany was never a loud crier, but something about the tears that come along with heartbreak made her sob. She eventually fell asleep against the door, but the next morning she woke up in bed, her mascara still staining her cheeks. She didn't even think about it as she got up to go to the kitchen, her mouth was incredibly dry from the previous night. She chugged an entire bottle of water before even seeing if anyone was in the kitchen with her.

"So do you want to talk about last night?" Luke said as he sipped on his morning coffee at the counter behind Brittany, she quickly spun around, startled.

"Luke, Jesus, is that your new thing? Scaring the hell out of me in the morning?

"Don't change the subject. Why did I come home to find you asleep against your door? You can talk to me Brittany, I don't bite."

Brittany was not in the mood for this, she wanted to get out of that kitchen and away from Luck as quickly as possible.

"I actually have homework I have to..."

"Britbrat, you and I both know your homework is done before you step foot off campus for the weekend. Sit." Kyle said, his hand pointing to the chair across from him. "Now, what's wrong? Why did I find you on the floor with mascara stained cheeks last night?" he finally said after Brittany took the seat.

"It was really nothing Kyle, it was stupid high school stuff..." when his face didn't change Brittany did the one thing she hated to do, she lied."It's just this boy..."

"You're lying" he simply said, "Tell me the truth"

"How did you…"

"You bite your bottom lip when you lie, it makes it obvious." Brittany just looked at the counter with her arms crossed. "Look Brittany, I know I'm not your father and I never will be. But I am marrying your mother and that makes me your step father. I've grown to love you these past two years, you and your mother have made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life and I just want you to know that no matter what that will never change"

Brittany weighed her options tell him no and to but out of her life or be honest and tell him everything... she couldn't keep lying about it anymore so she decided the latter.

"There's this girl and..." Brittany thought about its hard for a few moments and then closed her; her voice was barely above a whisper "I'm in love with her."

Luke nodded and motioned for her to continue, she let out a breath because the hardest part was over. She told Kyle everything, about how she fell for her when they were 14, about the study sessions, the kissing, the secret relationship, and Brittany burst into tears when she recounted the event of homecoming night to her attentive soon to be step father. He walked around the counter and hugged her as she cried for a few moments before returning to his seat so that she could continue.

"And then last night at the party she tried to force herself on me. the worst thing was that part of me wanted it but the other part of me hated her for doing this to me. Making me feel this way, she smashed my heart to pieces because she's too scared of who she is. I wish she didn't have the power to make me feel the way she does." She let out a breath and relaxed. A weight had been lifted off Brittany's chest and she it was like she could finally breathe again, it was like she had been drowning the past few months and was finally able to resurface. She waited to see what Luke would say, would he be disgusted with her? Would he feel sympathetic? Would he just walk away without another word? None of the above was the answer; he grabbed her hand across the counter and smiled.

"Then don't let her make you feel that way, take charge Brittany. You are the strongest teenager I've ever met. Your dad passed away, and since then you mom works almost all the time, you practically raised yourself. You are strong and beautiful and amazing, if you don't want to feel that way, then don't eventually things will look up and you just have to focus on what you really want out of life. If this girl…"

"Santana"

"If Santana is what you want then you'll have to wait for her, not ever one is as comfortable with there sexuality as Blaine and Kurt"

They both laughed, it was true because Blaine and Kurt were out there and didn't care who knew it. Brittany nodded and smiled, walking around the counter to hug Luke.

"Thank you" she said simply

"You're very welcome. Have a good day ok, you're mom has a full day but I get done around seven… let me take you out to dinner?" he asked although it was more of a statement then a question

"I'd love that" Brittany said as she ran up stairs

She felt better than she had in months since this whole thing started. Luke was right; she had to focus on what she wanted and could actually have. She loved Santana, sure but if she wasn't willing to be true to who she was than Brittany wanted no part of her. She wouldn't let her pull her down anymore; she has other things to worry about. Brittany took a seat at her computer and began to write her essay for English that wasn't due for over a month; she was more determined than ever to get valedictorian. She was up to her neck in symbolisms when her phone rang an hour later.

"Hello," she picked up the phone without bothering to check to caller id

"Shhhh, not so loud" Blaine whispered, he sounded like he had been hit by a truck

"Hangover?" She asked, although the answer was pretty clear

"The worst one of my entire life" He sighed, "Hey. Do you have my car?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is Santana running out the door around midnight crying and Sam and Quinn practically having sex in the living room"

Brittany lost her breath for a moment, she decided Santana wasn't worth it but, why had she left crying right after Brittany?

"Did Santana say why she was leaving?" She tried to sound as casual as possible but she knew she was unconvincing, she just hoped his hangover made it less obvious.

"Not that I know of, I just looked up from trying and failing to spin the bottle and she was sobbing and running out the door." Blaine's voice was breaking, his head must be throbbing.

"Weird…" Brittany said

"Oh well, I'm sure it was something stupid. I'm going to get dressed and get this headache to calm down and then I'll be over to get my car"

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." She hung the phone up by snapping it shut.

She thought about last night, was she the reason Santana was crying? She hated not knowing, but on the other hand she knew calling to find out would be giving in to her. Just as she was thinking her phone began to ring, this time she checked the caller id.

_Santana Lopez _

She was tempted to answer, to hear what she had to say and forgive her, but then all the advice Luke had given her that morning would have gone to waste; she knew she couldn't forgive her until she was true to who she was. The phone stopped ringing and was silent until it dinged, indicating a voicemail. Brittany wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it, or to even hear Santana's voice. She called her voicemail and then came to the moment of truth, 1 to hear the message and 7 to delete the message, Brittany swore she pressed 7 but the message began to play.

"_Hey Britt… Brittany, it's um, its Santana. I just… I don't know why I'm calling, I know you hate, especially after what I did last night. I was drunk and I… I don't… I barely remember doing it but I never should have forced myself on you. I won't bother you anymore but I just want you to know that I still want to be with you. If you can ever forgive me… I'm sorry… I've got to go. Bye." _

The automated voice came on to signal that the message was over and Brittany had to listen to it again, she loved Santana's voice, she always had. She finally deleted it and stared at her half written essay on the screen in front of her, but she didn't really see it. She was dazed and thinking for a long time, an hour to be exact until Blaine came barging into her room, plopping down on the bed.

"Hey girlfriend, what's up?" He said, his voice higher than normal for affect, she shook the thoughts away and laughed.

"You see awfully chipper for someone who had a hangover not two hours ago"

"Puck had that magical hangover cure waiting for me when I showed up to the Lima Bean, it's like he knew I would show up since that's where most of his friends end up after a Puckerman blow out. Rachel and Mercedes were already there chatting with him when I walked in the door."

Brittany was only half paying attention to what her best friend was saying, and he noticed.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Blaine sounds extremely concerned, no matter what Brittany always gave him her full attention.

Brittany didn't want to let Blaine on, but she couldn't help it. Before she new what was happing she threw herself into Blaine's arms sobbing.

"No, I'm not ok at all. It's fucking Santana Blaine; she makes me feel so fucking angry. I love her, why can't that just be enough? Why can't she just forget about every thing else and just be with me? She care's too much about how she looks to other people to see that she's only hurting herself. I can't do this anymore, I just want her but I refuse to… to… be used as her in closet toy." Brittany took a deep breath, she couldn't say that stuff to Luke, she thanked god that Blaine had come over and had asked because it would have been a disaster if she hadn't let it out.

"I understand Britt," Blaine brushed her hair back behind her ear, he often did that when she was upset, he did it a lot when Brittany's father died. "I understand you love her and that you have for like ever, but you can't live for her. You can't force her out of the closet; she has to come to herself. I'm so proud of you for standing up, if she doesn't want to publically be with you then that's her loss, you have to move on and find someone that will love you for you no matter what. Reputation and friends be damned, you need someone who will love you unconditionally always and from the looks of it, Santana isn't that person. Whether you end up with a girl or a guy, though I doubt that will happen, I'll support you no matter what. I'm here for you Britt, never for get that. I'm here to listen no matter what happens." Brittany lay down on Blaine's lap like she had hundreds of times while he stroked her hair.

"You can go if you want, if you have somewhere better to be... Your keys on the nightstand"

Brittany could feel Blaine shake his head.

"There is no place I'd rather be, relax"

So she did, and slowly drifted off into a relaxing and much needed nap.


End file.
